Meta-meow-rphosis
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: "Meow-tate," a new drug created by the Interpol that turns people into Werecats, has been stolen by the Valentino Family. Hiroshi discovers a sinister plan by Don Valentino's mafia. However, he is already too late when the drug ended being taken up by... none other than Nozaki Kei.
1. Hiroshi's Prisoner

**Warning**: This is a _**serious**_ Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

Have you people watched the 7th episode of Cuticle Detective already? Man, I was so entranced with the #07E part! It was so serious that it tickled me to write this fic! Actually, I was planning to write this in a humourous way, but I changed it after I watched episode 07, so blame it when this fic turned out to be so serious.

So I said in my other fiction that I'm going in a short hiatus, but, here I am, ignoring the doctor's advise and writing myself out, nya, nya.

I'm thankful for "Good Night, Nii-ni," a fic by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover. It's because of this first post in Cuticle Detective Inaba fanfom that I managed to write one myself.

Anyways, as a warning, this fic is a SERIOUS fiction. A very serious one.

And, oh, writing issues and errors are all my sins.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Hiroshi's Prisoner**

* * *

Inaba Hiroshi understood that police work was not all about the pleasantry of camaraderie or the enthusiastic car chases seen in various movies or the happy endings wherein a case would be successfully solved. Police work was a job reserved for those who were strong-willed, not once faltering away from the call of duty – a duty that beckoned them to live a life of danger, of seriousness… of _mess_. There were times that the work of a policeman was about wading into a pit of murk, in the blanket of peril that always patiently waited for their demise. Sometimes, their work even pushed them to stoop down to an even far lower level that no average human could stomach.

The founder and lead detective of his own detective agency, Inaba Hiroshi, silently kept a blank stare at a figure that was chained down to a chair in the center of a seemingly empty prison cell. Even though he felt mortified at the work of his previous police mates, Hiroshi could not blink down a frown or two. He felt so saddened, so distressed, so _hurt_ that he could not easily piece the emotion he should wear at the moment. He wanted to reach out at the man who motionlessly sat at the prison chair, because that was what his feelings told him. However, duty was duty and emotion was emotion; two things that were constantly separated due to circumstance. A lot happened when those two mixed, Hiroshi understood.

_Heck_, perhaps it was because he let those two mingle together that things ended up as they were right now.

A hand dropped upon Hiroshi's shoulder, signaling the twenty-three year old detective to look at his sides. He was not surprised when he saw his previous work partner, Ogino Kuniharu, giving him an emphatic look. Probably, he was still as glad that he had the older male just around him, despite the fact that he had quit from the police long ago. As Ogino affectionately squeezed his shoulder as an effort to comfort him, the more that Hiroshi could feel the burden weighing in his entirety. Hiroshi twisted his face away from his ex-partner, although letting that assuring hand remain upon his shoulders.

No one would know just how important that little source of comfort for him right now. Perhaps, Hiroshi thought, he might have fallen into depression if he hadn't had the knowledge of Ogino just there for him. He shuddered at his own thought; his knees quivered on their own, his shoulders hunching down more. Hiroshi should have tumbled already, not for the strong hands of Ogino which held him in his place. Ogino remained silent though, yet the inaudible question still fluttered from his to Hiroshi's eyes. The half-human, half-wolf detective understood Ogino's wordless concern, but he himself couldn't understand what he should say.

"I'm sorry, Ogi." Hiroshi only said, the depth of his tone conveying his gloom.

"You don't need to be sorry," Ogino responded, waving off the younger male's apology. His hand left Hiroshi's arm, after he had steadied the other one. "Things like this couldn't easily be expected."

_Was that supposed to calm me down?_ Hiroshi asked in his head, as his pupils silently went to the sides, looking at Ogino with slight disbelief. _Not easily expected?_ He repeated those words, mulling over the insinuation of Ogino's words. It hadn't sounded good upon his ears, and the taste of the words was spoiled. He knew his ex-partner was just trying to make him feel a little better, but sugarcoated words only made him feel more unpleasant. "No," Hiroshi said. "Of all the people here, I should have been the one who expected it _sooner_."

Ogino gave a soft grunt, clearly understanding Hiroshi's remark. "You are just getting hard on yourself." He responded. "Do not feel as if _this _was your doing."

"Why shouldn't I, Ogi?" Hiroshi spun to his back and gave a sour look at Ogino. "Haruka left me years ago. I quit from the police just to find him." Hiroshi began, intending not to let Ogino's remark simply pass by. "And when we found him, what did he say?" At that point, tears began to collect by the sides of his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. "He is going to destroy the police work that is _more important_ than him!" He yelled out, streams of sorrow now running down his cheeks. "It's all my fault, Ogi!"

"Haruka's decision is different." Ogi reasoned. Seeing Hiroshi so emotional made Ogino feel weak and vulnerable. He was Hiroshi's previous partner, for _goddamn_'s sake; he should be the one to help him right now. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hiroshi, please do not blame yourself." He _begged_ him. It won't help any of them if Hiroshi carried the whole burden by himself. It was not the best time for Hiroshi to push him away, now that the clock was ticking _against _them. "Please,"

"You don't understand, Ogi!" Hiroshi barked irately. "It was my carelessness that led to this!" He said, wiping his eyes furiously in an attempt to remove the evidence of his tears. As he brushed away the fluid of his loneliness, he remembered Haruka, his younger brother. The happy memories were quickly snatched away by that moment when he disappeared. The happy moments would instantly vanish at the empty feeling of having his brother lost. It was only pain that nestled upon his heart right now, and Ogi was being a jerk for ignoring the feeling inside him. Even though he knew Ogi only cared for his well-being, his previous partner was still a_ jerk_.

"I won't mind even if it's your own carelessness, Inaba-san."

Suddenly, a voice reverberated across the prison room, instantly seizing both Hiroshi and Ogino's attention. Both males' eyes landed back at the figure that they kept inside the cell, the man that they had shackled on place for interrogation. Ogino quickly placed himself in front of Hiroshi, seemingly trying to protect the younger male from a possible assault. Hiroshi held Ogino's arms, trying to push them away. Their prisoner had finally talked! And Hiroshi would not less this chance be missed.

"Hiroshi, step back." Ogino said, his voice dangerous. "We don't know what this _man_ can do even though he's tied down.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ogi-san." The person spoke, laughing down Ogino's words. "It's obvious that these chains hold me like glue in this chair." The person pointed, trying to shake off the shackles but to no avail. "I won't hurt Inaba-san, I promise."

"Be silent," Ogino retorted.

"You've been _torturing _me just to speak," the person said. "And now you want me quiet?" There was a soft chortle. "Stop kidding me already,"

"Ogi…" Hiroshi said, pushing the older man's away from him. "Ju-Just let me talk to him." He said to his ex-partner. "I have so many questions to ask to him."

"Don't let your emotions choose for your decision, Hiroshi!" Ogino finally snapped, as he strengthened his footing just to prevent the wolf from reaching their prisoner. "I know this is difficult for all of us, but if you are to fall right now, we will not be able to do anything at the end!" He looked menacingly at the man in the center of the cell, and threw the same threatening glare down at Hiroshi. "I don't want to you hurt."

"O-gi-no-san," the man said in sing-sang, obviously infuriating the inspector even more. "It's obvious that Inaba-san is already _hurt_," there was a playful smirk at the end of his statement. "You're just making the wound even larger by stopping him and getting angry at him." The man added, as he whipped his head side to side, removing the black locks that covered his eyes. The messy, dark strands fell at the side of his head, accentuating two turfs of hair at the top side. The plump mass merged up in a similar fashion as Hiroshi's; mimicking a somehow comparable appearance as that of a _cat_'s ears. The only difference was the color: Hiroshi's was crimson, while his was pitch black.

"Do you not care for Inaba-san?" The man added.

Ogino bit his lips. "I am _fond _of you, so I'm not going to say anything about you." He admitted. "However, you made three _sins_ that made you my enemy." He started to tell. "First, you struck a deal with the Valentino Family. Second, you performed crimes at their name. Last," he slowly raised his hand in front, releasing an accusing finger towards the prisoner. "Last, you've hurt your _friend_." He declared, slightly surprising Hiroshi who stood behind him. "I don't care for the things that you've done to me, but I can't possibly forgive you for _hurting_ Hiroshi." He added.

"I've h-hurt, Inaba-san?" As if the world turned upside-down, the man who was casting sarcastic remarks seconds ago sounded so innocent and guiltless. "T-That's not t-true!" He retorted, his tone implying that he was confused. "I've never done anything! I-I've––" he suddenly stopped speaking when he noticed that his hands were in chain. "W-What? What am I doing here? Why am I tied down here?!" He asked, trying to shake off the chains. "Inaba-san, I just did those things to help you…"

"Help me?" Hiroshi said confusedly.

"Hiroshi!" Ogino spat. "Don't listen to him! He's just playing with you!"

"No, he isn't…" Hiroshi denied.

"Don't be so gullible, Inaba-san!" Suddenly, the figure laughed out loud, sounding hysterical and outlandish. "I know why you tied me down here. You _hate _me, don't you? You _hate _me because of things I did. You _hate _me because you thought you can _trust _me!"

"Shut the _hell_ up!"

Ogino was too late to notice that Hiroshi was gone beside him. He could only look in surprise as the normally kind-hearted man pulled his fist hard and sent it fast against the man's face. The sound of Hiroshi's fist hitting the prisoner's cheek resounded all throughout the room. If not for being chained upon the chair, the prisoner would have kissed the cold floor already. Some seconds after, Hiroshi soundlessly stepped back and held his shaking fist. There had been some trickle of blood on his knuckles.

Ogino rushed towards Hiroshi's side. "Are you hurt, Hiroshi?" He asked as soon.

Hiroshi only shook his head, his eyes covered by the locks that dropped upon his face.

"I knew you _hate _me," the prisoner said, gradually steadying his head from the attack. He looked back at Hiroshi, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't hate you," Hiroshi answered, still refusing to remove the hair that shied his face away. "I-I just want to hear you out, _Kei_."

_Nozaki Kei _watched his boss, Inaba Hiroshi, with an intimidating pair of eyes, the same eyes that swam in the tears of pain and hurt. The single canine that poked out of his mouth was a lot longer than before. His hair was more bristled, and the ear-like hair protrusions were more prominent that Hiroshi's. _Kei _gave a whimpered sniff as he held back his tears, looking at his boss with a defeated appearance.

Inaba Hiroshi understood that police work was not all about the pleasantry of camaraderie; his own friend had betrayed him, leaving him torn and broken. It was not about the exciting police chases in those movies; heroes and enemies stood toe-to-toe, just forever waiting for the final strike. And it was not certainly all about happy endings wherein crimes were solved; no - crimes were the perfect excuse to mess up with their mind and feelings. It was all about their duty – the duty to take down the bad ones. It was about the duty that was reserved for those who were strong-willed; the ones who'd not bend down to petty emotions. It was being a police – a person who would forsake himself for duty even though the people he cared for was in fact the _enemy_.

Hiroshi had never been torn so much before. Finally, he understood it as well – police work sometimes let them stoop down at a level that no average person could stomach. He was treading upon those lines right now and it he was so devastated that he had needed to do it to a dear friend-turned-prisoner of his – _Nozaki Kei_.

* * *

"Don," Lorenzo's burlap sack crumpled a bit as he looked down upon his shorter master. "The preparations are complete." He had just sheathed his katana and attached it upon his waist. Lorenzo was ever-prepared for everything that their Don planned out. He gave a fleeting glance over Valentino Family's number one assassin, Gabriella, who was impatiently waiting for the order to come. Just like everytime, Gabriella could not hide the enthusiasm upon her face. After all, what would happen next was not a simple mission the Valentino mafia had exercised daily. He turned his head back at his master who has white for his fur.

"_Sha-sha-sha_," Don Valentino have a cheeky laugh. "I knew that the _drug _would be our ultimate weapon." He said. "After some time, we're finally going to destroy the werewolves of this country now-_aro_." He looked at the empty bottle at his hand, smiling at how effective the liquid was. "Giving the _kid_ the drug was one of the best choices-_aro _and it works well for us -_aro_." He put down the empty bottle and got a silver knife. He started drumming the saucer on the table, the clinking sound echoing inside their quarters. "Send out the order for the attack." He said. "We are going to save a comrade-_aro_!"

"Yes!" Lorenzo answered, pulling out an old-model phone from his pocket. He quickly sent out multiple orders on the line, effectively finishing it within two minutes. After he pressed the 'end' button, Lorenzo gladly looked back at Don Valentino and spoke, "The underlings are on their way, although we need to have a plan for the additional doses of '_Meow_-tate,' Don."

"_Meow_-tate has a potential ability to turn people into _Werecats_, the cat version of Werewolves." Don Valentino remarked. "If a single dose is successful, then we can use this to wipe out the werewolves of Japan-_aro_!" He said, laughing loud again. "Yes, we can totally use this to create a force that can fight equally with the Secret Dobermans! We can use them to obliterate those wolves that harmed the little kiddie goats-_aro_!" He looked at Lorenzo. "My right hand, Lorenzo, we need to ship out a lot of this drug for our success-_aro_!"

Don Valentino, together with Lorenzo and Gabriella, began to walk out of the headquarters, a box of the drug, _Meow_-tate, in tow. The leader of the Valentino Family had a sarcastic smirk upon his face, as if already implying that success was already at hand's reach. Of course, he knew; what the Don had said would be done. The philosophy of their family ran around their great Don Valentino, and, with their sheer belief backing them up, he and his lackeys were in a path to victory.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

I'm not good in graphical description, so the cover image of this fic is one of my ways to let you see how Kei-kun probably looked. Isn't he cute? Haha. :P

I'm so bad, making this really good anime so serious and angsty. Well, if you have been following me, I've made a similar trend to one of my fiction in Kuroko no Basuke.

Anyways, thanks for reading. I read that the anime would last only for 12 episodes, so I'll try to match up with the weekly updates. Ja ne!


	2. The Threats

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

Guys, _**seriously**_? Faves and follows? This brutally serious fic? When those numbers began to rise, I can only react this way: "_**Lyk Wuuuut**_?! Really?!". But I'm not trying to say I don't like it. In fact, I'm so **HAPPY** that you've faved and followed this fic even though it's written this way! Haha! I have already thought that this fic will lie under the dust! XD

Thanks guys! Happy author here. :3

Anyways, Episode 8's #08B part was so **intense**! Like... "hell, why is this episode so brutal?!" To think that Soumei-san... {ahh! gotta stop spoiling!}

Oh yeah. Thanks for the Little Kid and Hiroshi, best friends? by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid! The 3rd Cuticle Detective Inaba Fan fiction! :)

Thanks for reading though! :3

* * *

**The Threats**

* * *

**Case code: 1D2A4900Y  
****Evidence group 1, no. 05  
**"_**The New Felixes**_"_broadcast over national channels  
__**2 weeks ago**_

[voice only record]

[**computer-processed voice**] We are the _New Felixes_.

We are the members of a new society that will write down the new order and will bring peace to our nation. We are the new _people_ that will destroy evil and wrongdoings in this place, in order to bring out true harmony among different individuals. We are the chosen ones that will end greed and pride that ring the very heart of men to evil. As the people that will be the bane to darkness, we are going to bring down the hammer of justice to those who are not worthy.

[_pause_, _some static_]

For years, we have been _lied_ upon by the _National Police Agency_ – the organization that you sought for safety. The police themselves have grown corrupt and have started to sprout the very evil that they promised to destroy. In the end, the feebleness of human will always leads humanity into its own downfall. This is not an accusation. This is a _statement_ of _truth_. We have no need to make petty insinuations and snide remarks right now. We, the New Felixes, will be demanding for the truth.

[_another pause, more static_]

We will begin by cleansing the Police's old wound. We are not the enemy of this nation, but we are the nemesis of the evil that runs under it. We have been knowledgeable of the presence of the _Secret Doberman_, a group controlled by the Police Agency to perform actions that are not revealed to the public. Even though the National Police Agency is independent from political arm, we can never say that it is not away from any other _influence._ This hand of the police, that _Secret Doberman_, is one of the vile methods to enforce a self-entitled _justice_ they parade to the people.

[_voice chuckles_]

The Secret Doberman will be wiped out by the New Felixes. They are a group that threatens true peace. The Secret Doberman is the old wound that the Police wished to hide in secrecy, but we are not going to let them to as they please. Evil must be obliterated; all of the methods to foil the good must be erased. The New Felixes has deemed the presence of the Secret Doberman to be unnecessary to peace; rather, they are a _curse_ to it.

We are regretful that the police must suffer for its frailty, though we will consider it to be their own fault. Justice does not look at one's position and status when it judges, but to how much good one has contributed, by words and deeds. If the police and the Secret Doberman see us a threat, then we have no words to console for them; we'll even allow them to stick into that foolish beliefs of theirs. We are not the enemy of society. _They_ are. We are not going to allow the rampage of chaos to continue anymore.

For that [_pauses_], we shall have the Secret Doberman disappear from this world – _permanently_.

[_voice ends, more static filling up the line, then silence_]

[_electronic beeping, network static sounds again, then clears_]

[_**male announcer**_] Good morning to our viewers. We are very sorry to inform you about the broadcast, but our channels were hijacked and were used to deliver that cryptic message [_background chatters_]. Hold on… [_pauses, gasps_] It appears that we are not the only television channel that was used to transmit the message.

[_**female announcer**_] Yes, we've just received confirmation that it was a nationwide occurrence. [_paper rustles_] We are still left in the blank right now, but we can deduce from the message that it was done by a group named _New Felixes_. [_awkward pause_] What do you think of this?

**Male announcer**: [_clears throat_] I don't really know [_chuckles dryly_] but we already heard what this group said [_more paper rustles_]. They just accused our National Police Agency that they are lying to everybody.

**Female announcer**: Alright… [_pause_, _electronic beeping_] We are trying to establish contact to the National Police Agency right now.

**Male announcer**: I'll not be surprised if their line's going to be a little busy [_soft, awkward laughter_]. That is just a _courageous _claim, if I can say, against our country's policemen [_papers being stacked sounded_].

**Female announcer**: I'd rather say _'outrageous,'_ [_feminine laughter_, _pauses_]. Okay… [_loud ringing over the channel_] We have just entered the police's line. We're only waiting for them to pick up.

[_telephone being answered sounds_, _paper rustles_]

**Male announcer**: Good morning, sir. [_pauses_] We know you are aware of the seconds-ago event over the country's national channels [_clears throat_]. Accusations have been said against the National Police Agency. We want to hear your side about the matter concerning what is claimed as the _Secret Doberman_, sir.

[_**responder from police line**_**] **The National Police Agency has no official response yet to the broadcast message shown across the country. However, we wish to inform you that proper channels of communications will be established in order to respond to this matter. [_pauses_] We want to acknowledge the anxiety that was caused by the inappropriate content of the message. That is all. [_telephone line beeps, call ends_]

**Male announcer**: Uhh… [_pauses_] Does it mean that we are yet to hear the police's position?

**Female announcer**: I think so. The response did sound that way. [_sound of chairs turning forward_] Dear viewers, we'll still wait for an official statement from the National Police Agency at this point. I know every one of us is surprised, but we can help if we try to stay calm. Even though this _New Felixes _are who they claim to be, our government and nation will protect us.

**Male announcer**: Well, the one who spoke sounded that they have deep hatred for the Police [_pauses_]. We are also waiting for their answer about that _Secret Doberman_ group the New Felixes stated. Stay in tu-"

* * *

**National Police Headquarters  
****Interrogation Department  
**_**Present day**_

"Inaba-san," Kei called out. "I can do this all _day_." He just said, his dark orbs piercing against his boss' figure. He fisted his hands repeatedly, while he tried to loosen the chains once again. The metallic rattles quickly ushered the attention of Ogino Kuniharu, who sent his steely gaze towards the assistant. Nozaki Kei easily noticed the lashing stare upon him and stopped immediately. Kei already understood how disadvantaged his was on his current situation and the presence of that policeman he _looked up_ to was not going to help him. And so, he chose to remain silent and retracted his attempts.

Hiroshi whipped his head towards his assistant, although he refused to look at the younger male fully. He still felt uneasy seeing Kei tied up in chains and it wasn't making him any better that he was one of those people who strapped the teen into that place. He held a whimper back into his mouth, as he refused to totally give in to his emotions. He knew that beside from his feelings, time was going to break him. Hiroshi Inaba wanted to smile at how pitiful his situation was, but he could not. If it was his _alone_, then it was a simple matter.

However, the very safety of his assistant was on the line, that man that he had already seen as a _good_ friend.

"Kei," Hiroshi responded, his eyes still glazed with sadness. "Please, don't do this to _yourself_." He just said – _pleaded_ to the younger male. "You're just going to hurt yourself," Hiroshi reasoned, trying his best to avert his emotions into controlling him once again. He knew that Kei had a strong will, despite his quirks. Even though he might be scared or nervous or anxious of the cases they handled, Kei had his own way to go through them. He was a voice of _reason_ and it was perhaps the very cause of why he was able to stand up _together_ with Inaba Hiroshi. _Kei is strong… but how long can he remain strong?_

"I've already hurt myself, Inaba-san," Kei answered. "It's already too late for that." He looked to his side, his hair following the motion. "You know, when I finally realized that this pain has remained with me–" Kei tried to avoid looking at Hiroshi that time, which the latter easily noticed "–I can't think but to conclude something." He said before he paused for a while. "Once you have realized that you are _hurt_, you can't care about the _pain_ anymore. Once you feel you are overburdened with pain, you won't be able to feel it next time." The dark-haired teen said. "After all those pain… only _numbness_ comes next,"

"Are you saying that you've already been _numbed_?" Hiroshi could not ignore that, while he flaunted a disbelieving stare back at Kei. "Don't tell me those kinds of words, Kei." He said. He _hated_ it. He hated it when Kei spoke like that. It was not his assistant Kei who was a realist yet still looked at a brighter said. It was not his Kei that was always so logical that he tended to downplay everyone's enjoyment yet still liked to take pleasure with his friends. It was not his Kei who became his assistant even though Hiroshi seemed to act like crazy. He was not that person anymore… that one who stood by Hiroshi, that one who became his friend. "I won't hear those words from you, Kei."

Slowly, Hiroshi attempted to get closer to Kei. He took some steps forward.

"Why, Inaba-san?" Kei retorted, feeling a little threatened that the werewolf was approaching him once again. "Do you even _really _care, Inaba-san?" He asked, an obvious hint of incredulity in his voice. "I've been your assistant for almost a year… I've always thought that those things you showed me were real." He said. "But just like those stories from those _fairy tales_, it seems that the only thing _werewolves_ do is to hurt the other characters." He said, smiling sarcastically at Hiroshi.

Of course, he was no worse than a _rock_ if he denied feeling hurt by what Kei had said. Hiroshi almost stopped pacing forward, since his heart literally dropped hard when those words rung into his ears. Kei could particularly be so brazen if he chose to; Hiroshi had fallen to that before. He suddenly remembered it, back when a letter addressed to him by someone claiming to be _Haruka,_ Hiroshi's long lost brother, came to him. He was so happy that time, since it had been the sole reason he quitted from the police force. As always, Kei had been the source of reason. Hiroshi knew it was because his assistant only thought about his safety and he appreciated it much. And, of course, a short quarrel came down to them.

He had thought of it even for a brief moment. _Are you gonna take responsibility and be my younger brother?!_ He yelled back to Kei then. He had thought of it, for real. Kei was a good friend that everyone would wish for and Hiroshi wouldn't mind having another _brother_ aside from Haruka. In fact, even though he would not announce it outright, he already had that special treatment for Kei. Perhaps, he was just too embarrassed to admit it, but Hiroshi would sometime look at Kei as his own younger _brother_. But then Kei answered back, _I don't want a weirdo older brother!_ Hiroshi was taken aback.

Comically… and _truthfully_.

Hiroshi held his emotions once again. He only steeled his gaze back at Kei, silently telling the younger male that he won't falter, that he won't _cry _just because he was talking to him that way. Even though his heart already bled in sadness, Hiroshi understood that the only way for him to help Kei was to _ignore_ all those painful words. Like Kei who declared that _constant_ pain had numbed him, Hiroshi seemed to bathe in hurt as well. Nonetheless, Hiroshi was different in one aspect… he was never going to _submit _to the pain. He would not cry from those hurtful words. No.

His tears were only reserved for his _friends_.

"I refuse to believe that _'numb'_ feeling you say," Hiroshi answered. He already stood in front of Kei. "Do not be a _hypocrite_, Kei. You're telling me that you've been '_numbed_' because of the pain… but, at the same time, you're telling me what you _feel."_ Hiroshi Inaba told the younger male. He could see the expression of surprise slowly coating Kei's face. "You're only telling that yourself so that you can ignore the pain. But that is never going to help," Hiroshi said. "Creating an excuse is only a temporary measure. The pain will _remain."_

Slowly, Hiroshi leaned forward towards Kei. He gradually nestled his head by Kei's shoulder, propping his forehead near the latter's neck. He draped his arms around Kei, his hands meandering through the chains and finally clasping Kei into a tight but affectionate hug. Hiroshi Inaba only closed his eyes for a moment, not understanding why he couldn't say the words he wanted to tell his assistant. Emotions were welling inside him. He was sad because of what happened to Kei, for what he had done. But there was a little light of happiness that shone in the storm of despair. Once he had cradled Kei into that soft embrace, he felt that warm feeling of hope. It was not too late. There was still hope…

Hiroshi could not take it anymore; tears began to stream down his eyes.

Kei seemed to have been paralyzed due to surprise. He did not even struggle when he felt his boss shifted his weight over him when he brought his arms around him. Kei only looked in a blank stare as Hiroshi spent an effort just to hug him, not once struggling, not even challenging the werewolf. It was as if time slowed for that moment alone, in that period where the storm lambasted them with thunderous rage and merciless misery. He was surprised that Hiroshi remained silent as he was held in that embrace. He could feel Hiroshi's head by his shoulders… and then there was a warm sensation that dropped upon his skin.

He did not see it, but Kei knew those were Hiroshi's tears. The werewolf detective tried his best to remain silent; he shut his mouth close as kept the sniffles to himself. The only thing Kei felt was the continuous stream of tears that began to wet his clothes. Those tears were warm. Those tears felt that it held thousands of messages. Those tears seemed to present what were Hiroshi's thoughts and feelings about him. It did not take a _genius_ to understand those.

"Inaba-san, I-I'm sorry…" Kei finally said. "I did not know what I had done that time." He continued, tears now welled the sides of his eyes. "I know that I already hurt you but I chose not to stop. I thought that you really _hated_ me back then, so I did not care anymore if I hurt you or anybody else. I was really frightened that you hated me… I don't know anymore." Nozaki Kei, like Inaba Hiroshi, did the same thing: he _wailed_.

* * *

Inaba Haruka was incensed by the latest news from the NORA dispatch. It felt the same _two weeks_ ago, when that message from those who claimed to be the _New Felixes_ was broadcast through the national channels across the country. He stood tall as he looked out by the window, looking at the gloom of the night as if an annoying sight to behold. His lids batted close, with those fine, white eyelashes following up. Haruka tried to think deeply with closed eyes, hoping to gain much cognition of the current situation.

If it hadn't been that way, then Haruka would have sought agreement with the New Felixes. But with their goal to obliterate the Secret Doberman, Haruka would never try to contact them. Just because of that declaration, the New Felixes had been NORAs enemy as well. They had a conflicting view of justice and Haruka was in no place to let that group to run rampart over their plan. With NORAs goal of _sterilizing_ the police force and making the Secret Doberman the core pillar of their organization, it was no surprise that he could not bring himself to like the New Felixes. An enemy to the Secret Doberman was an enemy of his.

Nevertheless, the rise of the mysterious group was a question to him. Haruka had no recognition of the New Felixes – their composition and their goals. Even NORA had no data as to where those people came from; they did not even know that another faction secretly targeted the Secret Doberman as an _enemy_. In fact, ever since that broadcast happened, information had still been difficult to find. Haruka thought that the New Felixes was a capable group, similar to how Don Valentino's family was as efficient in their task. It was a trifling situation for them, Haruka knew.

"_Yata_," Haruka called. He did not even look at the person, knowing that the silent one was inside that room as well. "I haven't heard any news from that _assistant_." He shared, trying to veer away from the thought he had earlier.

Yataro's spectacles had a tinted gleam, while he looked straightly back at Haruka. He did not even mutter a word. Nonetheless, when Haruka finally whipped his head and gave a stare at the blue-haired man, he understood him easily.

"_Meow_-tate's effect too soon?" He asked.

Yataro shook his head.

"Ah," Haruka groaned. "The absence of anything new made me think that _he_…" He suddenly stopped speaking; only placing an odd smirk over his lips. "_Nii-ni_'s assistant is as honest as he comes. It's such a waste for a person who can have a pure-toned _noise_ to be given that drug." He just said, not leaving his gaze away from Yataro.

Yataro was still silent. He never once blinked from the second Haruka looked back to him. It was obvious that he was mulling over some thought, but the impassive expression that blanketed his face made him harder to read. Yataro only traded Haruka's imposing stare with a natural blank look of his own.

"It such a shame. With the drug's _side effect_, that person will––"

* * *

"I don't want to keep you in chains, but," Ogino Kuniharu started to speak after he waited for his ex-partner and the assistant to calm down. He looked downcast upon sneaking a glance at the metal chains. "I need to you to remain in that seat, _assistant_." He said, his tone really regretful. Ogino looked at Hiroshi who had already erased the mark of his tears from his eyes. He felt a little better when he noticed the obvious change in mood of his previous partner. He then looked back at Kei.

"I understand, Ogi-san." Kei answered. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier,"

"It's fine," Ogino's lips curled into a small smile, as he placed his hands over Kei's head. He began to ruffle the teen's dark hair playfully. "At least, even I can understand that, _assistant_." He said reassuringly. Kei gave him an apologetic and a thankful expression at the same time.

"Inaba-san, Ogi-san," Kei called their attention. Ogino had stopped patting him by then but had chosen to rest his hand over Kei's head. Hiroshi stood beside the chair, giving Kei a pair of determined eyes. "I need to tell you something about the drug." He told them before he took his time to breathe calmly again. "There is a side effect of _Meow-_tate, if the last condition for its intake is not fulfilled." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Ogino asked, hand still atop Kei's head. "We asked the ICPO. They hadn't told us anything other than the intended effect of the drug."

"They won't tell anything aside from that," Kei stated, his tone glum. "_Meow_-tate's effect is to transform an ordinary human being into _werecats_. B-But… there are secrets surrounding the drug. The ICPO is _fearful_ of what can happen if the truth behind the drug is revealed." He told them, as he bore his gaze particularly at Hiroshi. "They only told you what it _does._ But they did not tell you what the drug is intended _for_." He added. "However, that won't matter right now."

"Kei, please, tell us." Hiroshi said, as he felt slightly perturbed by the look upon Kei's face. He could feel a sense of dread as Kei told it to them, especially when he gazed to him.

"If the person who was given the drug does not complete the one important _condition _for it to take full effect…" He paused for some seconds. And then,

"That person will _die_," Kei finally declared, stunning Ogino and Hiroshi. "I don't know Inaba-san, Ogi-san, for how long I'm still going to live…" He looked down, stopping his tears from forming. "If I can't fulfill the condition, _I _will _die_."

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

What the hell?! To think that Meow-tate works that way?! Yeah, I know... I haven't even written the 'condition' Kei-kun is talking about. *smirks* (a cliffy?)

Haha! You know... Soumei-san seems particularly close to Yataro-kun (especially with the part Soumei-san asking Yataro to pet him in ep08).

Shashashasha!

Thanks again for reading! :)


	3. Choices

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

**Post-publish note**: edited on 03/03/2013; corrected minor errors

I've recently read about Cuticle Detective Inaba in , and I'm surprised about the "_**Cerebus Syndrome**_" trope. I'm really shocked that it wasn't just a joke when Cuticle Detective turned '_dark_' in the latter parts of Episode 07 and 08.

Anyways, I'm here to serve you guys another chappy of this "oh-so-serious-fic" for Cuticle Detective. I pray that we make more fanfics for Cuticle Detective, please, please, please! XD

Here you go then, thanks for reading! :) If you want, you can review [puhhlease?].

**Warning and Disclaimer**: All writing errors are my sin. Also, I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba.

* * *

**Choices**

* * *

"_Yūta_?"

The blond assistant turned after his name was called. The voice was surely feminine and, although it had a small tone of malice laced on it, the owner seemed to have no motivation in acting so atrocious – at the moment. Sasaki Yūta's cerulean orbs landed softly at a figure which now stood at the doorframe, as he left his current task to focus his attention on the latter. Yūta's expression remained unchanged, although his eyes did not show he was surprised by the presence of _that _person. Instead, there was a slight gleam of amusement upon his face, perhaps due to the sudden visit. "_Noah_?"

The female genius nodded at Yūta's recognition. She pulled the door open and entered inside, choosing to stand in front of it. Noah felt the wind shifted behind her, as the door was automatically closed. Somehow, the air around her dropped colder than when she was outside. Her braided locks, those hairs in deep lavender, swayed with her as she took a step forward. Her violet orbs looked straight at Yūta's azure ones. "I'm surprised to find you here, Yūta." Noah finally smiled; an odd expression from the natural scowl that often befell her face.

"Well," Yūta answered, sprinting near the woman. "Sensei did ask me to get some items from the office." He told her, flashing a happy smile. "To think of it, shouldn't it be me asking you that question?" He said, putting a finger by his lips, face curling into a curious expression. "I thought you are still busy finding a way to take down _that _police officer." He muttered softly. "I'm sorry I'm so busy right now, since I really want to share about the idea of using a _dart_ gun loaded with _Staphylococcus aureus _and _Clostridium perfringens_ to hit him." He said. "Seriously, I have no _time_ to share you that."

Noah suddenly wore a surprised expression. "Wait… You don't mean…" She stuttered, while she thought of the possible applications of what the blond assistant had said. "With those given bacteria and an injection to the deep layers of the skin, we can infect the police with a _flesh eating disease_**1**!" Noah giggled excitedly. "I've never thought of that, even though I'm a doctor as well!"

"Isn't it so practical?" Yūta squealed as well, happy that someone equaled him at thinking of something so _evil._ "Because, theoretically, we can't bring down _that_ police man with physical weapons; we can use a _biological_ agent to attack his body!" He shared to Noah. "It's painful and eerie at the same time!"

The head genius of Don Valentino's family reached out and clasped hands with Yūta. "With his skin, muscles and bones breaking down, that police man would not be able to do anything in the end!" Noah said, as she laughed together with Yūta. "I'm going to pump those bacteria up so that medical treatments won't be effective for him." She said, before she removed Yūta's hands from hers. "But, like you've said, you're busy and have no absolutely no time to share it to me." She frowned.

"You said it," Yūta replied, looking glum as soon. "I'm sorry, Noah, I've got something to do." The blond said as she whirled back and began to collect some items inside the office again. "Yeah, I forgot to post it outside, but sensei said that the detective agency will be closed for some time." He informed Noah. "If you're looking for sensei, then he's at a location that Ogi-san wants to remain a secret." He took a fleeting glance back at Noah. "Even though you're my friend, I can't say where." He added.

"I understand, Yūta." Noah replied as she closed her eyes in deep thought. She shoved her hands into her lab coat's pocket, steadying her breathing for some seconds. "It's a shame that I took some efforts to go here. I do just want to give that _wolf _a visit." She said, opening up her eyes back to Yūta. "It's not that I want to get him for his _rarity_, but I just want to _warn_ him of something. That's all," she said, faking a cough in attempt to hide her 'slip' of tongue. "Probably it's not really something so important, but I do want to tell him this right away. Although," she paused for a while, sharing a brief glance at the blond assistant. "I can _probably _tell you this too, I can say." She said, although there was a subtle hint she did not want to point out anyway.

"Of course!" Yūta smiled, tilting his head in an effort to make himself appear _cuter_. "I'll make sure sensei hears this!" She nodded, accenting her desire to help Noah in her aim.

"It's about the other assistant, that one _Anee-san_**2** is fawning about," Noah said and she wasn't entirely surprised when Yūta made a small frown. It wasn't obvious upon the blond's lips, but Noah had been a genius and a doctor for a considerable amount of time already just to miss that small human habit. "I'm not going to run in circles, but I know what happened to him. And, basing it on his character, I'm assuming that he hadn't told you about _it _when he was captured." She said. "Straightforward characters are not totally _straightforward_ about everything."

"What are you saying, Noah?" Yūta asked. "Is there something wrong with Kei?"

"Yes," Noah answered immediately. "Denial isn't going to make anything good. Like what I did before, I'm making an _exception_ right now, which is practically the opposite of what Don Valentino wants." She said. "That assistant is set to _die_." She finally said.

Yūta's eyes widened. He was surprised, of course. But, suddenly, there were two conflicting emotions that emerged inside him. It was not particularly a secret that he had a predisposition to _loathe_ those who became close to his sensei, Inaba Hiroshi. In fact, he had often voiced how he wanted for those people to _cease _to exist. Ogino Kuniharu was often times the target of his _twisted _schemes. And, of course, Nozaki Kei had been followed up in that list…

Was it finally the chance to cut the number of people that were close to his sensei? It was the question that rose in his head, the thought that gave Yūta differed views to the current situation. It would appear to most that he was a greedy individual; wanting Hiroshi just for himself. Nevertheless, was Yūta really that _heartless_? Kei was aware of Yūta's _slight _dislike of him, but did Kei ever give a _damn _about it? Kei may never understand how his flattery over the _werewolf _meant, but Kei never gave a complaint about it. At least Kei _respected_ Yūta in that aspect, but, what had he _thought _of Kei?

_And he cares more about the black-haired assistant than the blond assistant_, Yūta remembered it, the time he was 'kidnapped' by Don Valentino in order to lure out Ogino himself. It was what Yūta really felt that time. However, in the end, Yūta finally discovered that the attempt to save him was in fact _hugely_ contributed to no other than Kei. Inaba Hiroshi might had wanted to save him in the first place, but Kei's level-headedness was the one that _ensured_ it would be done. Why? Despite the fact that Yūta had a small disapproval of Kei, why did the teen still try to help him? It would never be a thought of a man who _minded_ being _disliked_. Despite the apparent hate towards him, Kei only thought of Yūta's safety.

So… what do Yūta really felt about?

"Being stubborn is never going to help him," Noah continued after noticing the silence from the blond. "On the other hand, if he had already said it, I can say it's because he had lost _hope_ and it's already too late to anything about it anyway." She just said, her voice hinting that she was, in fact, was _disheartened_ of what she spoke about. "I went against the Don's order to tell you about it." She added.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Yūta asked. Her eyes seemed to have welled in tears, not because of surprise or _sadness_, but because of the confusion that nestled upon her heart. "Why tell it _now_?"

"Yūta," Noah said softly, perfectly understanding the emotion behind the statement, "just as I said earlier, I intended for that _wolf _to hear this message. I'm not merely trying to tell it to _you _alone." She restated. In human psychology, _sarcasm_ was never good for those people who felt down, nor was _suggesting_ things. As a doctor, Noah knew that remaining neutral about it was the best choice. She knew how conflicted Yūta was, but she did not aim to make it worse. "I may be one of the Don's people and my loyalty is only to him _alone_. But, as a doctor, I have an _oath _to bear with and that is my _duty _to my patients." She said. "If my _loyalty_ and _duty _conflict with one another, I will choose that of my _patients_. Surely, the Don is still tough even though I am not by his side."

"I don't understand," Yūta finally admitted, as his legs wavered. He dropped to his knees, his extremities shaking in anxiety. "I don't know what to do now."

Noah approached Yūta. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this, but there is that thing called _friendship_." She said as she placed her hands over Yūta's shoulder. "There is no amount of _loyalty _and _duty _that can describe how friendship works, and no amount of _reason_ can explain how it _lives_ within different people." She also knelt down in front of Yūta, wearing a good-hearted grin. "I know you are conflicted, Yūta, because there is a tiny voice in your heart–" she promptly place her right hand over Yūta's chest "–that tells you '_why not?_'" She gave out a soft chuckle. "Although I'm inclined to _disagree_ with that, since higher emotions are controlled by the brain, not the heart."

"You mean, I'm sad because I _worry_ about _Kei_?" Yūta asked, his face full of confusion and doubt.

"I told you… no amount of _reason_," Noah said, as she flicked Yūta's nose softly. "Time and situation are irrelevant to _friendship_. I've proven that with the Family. If you can't explain why you feel a connection to some people, even though they are not your real family or relatives, then it's probably because of _friendship_." Again, she took Yūta's hands and brought it together with hers. "Probably, the reason for me to have gone here is for that _wolf_, but I'm glad that I've talked to you, Yūta." She tried to smile to the blond assistant. "Perhaps it's because you're my real first friend outside the family. And, as a friend, I don't want you hurt,"

"No-Noah?"

"That assistant… and if things are already too _late_, everyone, including you will end up _hurt_." She said, trying her best retain that smile plastered over her face, even though her lips began to curl down in a frown. "The only thing sadder than losing a friend is when you know you could have prevented it but yet you did _nothing_." She told Yūta. "Please, Yūta, everything had been a _tragedy_ since 2 weeks ago; at this point, Don Valentino may be at the victor's lane at any seconds now. But, as a friend, I don't want _regret_ to follow _you_." She said – _begged_. "The only thing that can stop the tragedy is by preventing that assistant's _death_." She informed Yūta again.

"I-I think I understand, Noah," Yūta responded, squeezing Noah's hand affectionately. "But I don't know what to do," the blond admitted. "Perhaps I should tell Sensei about this," she supposed."

"That assistant needs to _fulfill_ one condition in order _not _to die," Noah began to share. "If he doesn't, then _Meow_-tate will destroy his nervous system and he dies because of it." She said. "It's either he fulfill that condition or take an––"

* * *

"––_antidote_," Kei said. Despite Ogi's reluctance, Kei was finally removed from the chains. The young teen was steadied by Hiroshi on his side – the older male's arm slung over Kei's shoulder, the free hand over the teen's chest – as the wolf transferred Kei into a more comfortable seat. Ogino stood by near the duo, just in _case,_ while he observed them from a short distance. If Kei faltered, the supporting arms were turned into a full embrace, just in an effort to prevent the teen from falling towards the floor. Even though Kei barely recovered, Hiroshi's hand's never left him. Finally reaching the soft leather couch decked by the interrogation room's wall, Hiroshi hefted the teen onto it. "There is an _antidote_, Inaba-san," Kei repeated, although his voiced sounded that he was not in real consciousness.

"An _antidote_?" Hiroshi's tone was curious. "Interpol did not say anything about it." He said, while he placed Kei on his back upon the couch. He subconsciously turned his head back at his previous partner. "Ogi?" He asked, his concern conveyed at the simple call.

"No, we are not informed about it as well," Ogino only answered while he approached Hiroshi and Kei. He ran a hand over Kei's hair, ignoring the ear-like formation similar to Hiroshi's, and afterward placed the back of his right hand upon the teen's forehead. "Interpol only handed the basic information about _Meow_-tate," he said, sighing in relief since Kei didn't have any fever. "It's either they really don't know anything _either_ or someone's _purposely_ leaving us in the dark." He assumed, looking back at Hiroshi.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kei's voice was raspy, as he slapped Ogino's hand away. "The ICPO**3** won't tell about it," at that point, his voice had the same stinginess when he was chained to the chair. "They won't tell it!" He yelled out, his fangs being accented and his pupils turning into slits. However, just as soon as he realized it, Kei slumped back hard at the couch, turning his face away from the two. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Sometimes I can't control my emotions; it's _Meow_-tate's effect, aside from turning me into a _Werecat_." He only said. "Also, Inaba-san, p-please, as much as possible, no, _no matter what happens_, don't come _near _me."

This shocked Hiroshi, a distraught expression marring his face. "What are you saying? Do you still think that I _hate_ you?"

"N-No, it's not that." Kei answered, turning his eyes towards the ceiling, still refusing to look at his boss. "It's probably the best thing to do. I don't want you hurt." He bit his lips. "I don't want to _hurt_ you." He added. Nevertheless, Kei was taken aback that instead of heeding his warning Hiroshi actually grabbed his hands with his own.

"I won't listen to any of that from now own," Hiroshi said firmly, while he caringly squeezed Kei's hand. "Knowing that your life is in the line, do you think I will have the time to listen to your selfishness, Kei?" Hiroshi only stated, looking at the teen who still avoid making an eye contact. "This is not the first time that we all worked together with our safety as a _gamble,_ but there is no way in hell that I'm letting you into this one all by yourself." He said. "Do you hear me?" He sternly added. "I'm not going to let you go alone, Kei!"

Kei heard him clearly, but he wished that time that his boss was _lying_. There was no need for Hiroshi to care about Kei now, in that point where things were already one step from being too late. The dark-haired teen hoped that Inaba-san would stop deeming his problems as the latter's own. Too much were already at stake, and Kei knew that it was only Inaba Hiroshi would be the only one to stop the sequence of tragedy. If it was a sacrifice, then it was a sacrifice Kei should make _alone._ Even though he wanted to tell that to his boss, Kei held back. Even though he wanted to push that hand away, he couldn't. Instead, he gripped on Hiroshi's hands even tighter, praying that everything was only a nightmare. "Inaba-san, there is a _promise_ I want you to make." He muttered.

Hiroshi perked up on that, but he chose not to speak instead. He waited for the teen to continue. "I'm happy that you care for me," Kei said. "But, if time finally ends for me, _do not _help me anymore." He added. "Please, this is the only compromise I can offer. Do help me now and as long as I'm alright, Inaba-san. However, if it's my _time,_ I want you to _leave _me." He said, mustering the courage to look deeply into Hiroshi's ruby orbs.

"But–"

"You need to know the truth," Kei just voiced out, cutting off Hiroshi's statement. "Ogi-san," Kei called out. "I don't know if the Interpol knows, but I know they have the _idea_." He began to explain. "The appearance of _Meow_-tate… how it was injected into my body… The announcement of the _New Felixes_… all of them are _connected_." He said to the older police officer. "It was no coincidence that as soon as as _Meow_-tate fell to the hands of Don Valentino's mafia, this group called 'New Felixes' appeared."

Hiroshi Inaba only appeared struck by Kei's information. "You don't mean…"

"Don Valentino and his mafia are the _New Felixes_," Kei stated the implication for his boss. "They are using the _Meow_-tate in order to create a force that will be used to erase the Secret Doberman in this country." Nozaki Kei told them. "With a power that can equal the Werewolves, Don Valentino and his family found a way to fight against the Secret Doberman and the National Police Agency." He added.

"But the Secret Doberman had left the National Police Agency way back!" Hiroshi tried to reason.

"Inaba-san, that reason is not enough for Don Valentino to stop attaining his goals." Kei said. "That is what I discovered when they captured me. To stop both the Secret Doberman and the National Police Agency…" The teen added. "And Don Valentino's _winning_,"

* * *

**Inaba Detective Agency  
**_**2 weeks ago**_

"––_know every one of us is surprised, but we can help if we try to stay calm_." The female announcer from the news channel said. The trio inside the detective agency – Hiroshi, Kei and Yūta – listened silently as the news suddenly focused about the weird broadcast that interrupted the usual programs. "_Even though this New Felixes are who they claim to be, our government and nation will protect us_." The female anchor added, looked in front, as if gazing at the television viewers themselves. Kei's pupils drifted towards Hiroshi for a second before he planted them back at the monitor.

"_Well, the one who spoke sounded that they have deep hatred for the Police_." It was the male news anchor who spoke next, while he looked at his female counterpart. "_We are also waiting for their answer about that Secret Doberman group the New Felixes stated_." At the statement of the Secret Doberman, Hiroshi visibly flinched. Both Kei and Yūta shared a look, before they flattened they gazes at their boss. The aura around them became tense; it did not need any hard effort to discern. And, as the 'straight' man in their trio, Kei finally decided to break the silence.

"Inaba-san, I suppose the _Secret Doberman_ must remain _secret_," he said, commenting about the revelation into the general public. "I know its existence is only to be exposed to the authorities, right?" He asked, trying to remain calm despite the obvious tension "What do you think the police will do?"

"I don't know," Hiroshi answered, eyes never leaving the television monitor. "Well, I'm basically not with the police force anymore, so I'm not sure what are they going to do with it." The red-head _wolf_ detective said. "But, I think the police will deny it." He added, while he bit his tongue semi-consciously. "It will be better if the police deny the existence of the Secret Doberman."

"But if they honestly answer," Kei started to answer, "then they won't need to face the public's distrust."

"I think not," Hiroshi said. "To answer truthfully just after an accusation was thrown to them, I don't think an honest answer will pull the police's foot from the grave." He reasoned. "Also, if they're seriously doing their work as the police, then a hijack broadcast over the national channels shouldn't have happened." Hiroshi expounded. "I don't think the police can simply walk away from that accusation." He muttered softly. "Still, since this 'New Felixes' said that they are going to _wipe out _the Secret Doberman… it's not making me any comfortable, I guess."

"Yeah," Kei said. "It's troublesome if _someone's_ going to target you, Inaba-san." The teen said, with Hiroshi looking at him with narrowed orbs. "You're crisis are _mine_ as well," Kei said, adding a soft laugh after his statement. Yūta gave him a dubious look, while Hiroshi only wore a blank expression.

"Kei-kun's pretty serious about his money problem," Yūta said softly, mostly towards his Sensei.

"I suppose," Hiroshi answered. "It's really a problem, I see."

Nozaki Kei only looked at two incredulously. "I'm still here, you know." He complained, although his words were probably gone unheard. An idea suddenly sparked inside his mind. He fished out his phone from his pocket and gave Hiroshi a serious glance. "Inaba-san, I don't think we're just the only who saw the broadcast." He said. "Won't you mind if I call Ogi-san and share him out thoughts about it?" He suggested. "I know you are still _unsure_–" Kei deadpanned at that; he was extremely positive that Hiroshi had that _longing _to be together back with his ex-partner "–with working with Ogi-san, but it's both the _police_ and the _werewolves_ were talking about right now."

Hiroshi made some remarks, but Kei ignored all of them. He knew his boss had some reservations, but it wasn't enough for Kei to be stopped from asking any help. He excused himself while Hiroshi was still speaking, saying that there was a better reception outside the office to make a phone call. He opened the door, with a smile upon his lips, as he dialed the policeman's number on his phone. Just as the door closed behind him, the line was connected to the police's number and a ringing sound went off into the earpiece.

However, before it was answered, Kei felt a hard object that was poked on his back. He quickly discerned what the thing was, even before he whipped his face to his back. It was a hand _gun_, Kei knew, and he was surprised that the person who pointed him the gun was no other than _Gabriella_, the top assassin from Don Valentino's mafia. "Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked, the phone still by his face.

"_Geboku_4, put the phone down," Gabriella ordered, nudging the gun harder at Kei's back. "I don't need to spell out what's going to happen if you ignore me." She threatened.

Kei made a hiss upon hearing Ogino's voice answering the call just as soon as he put off the phone away from his ears. "Like I said before, I'm not going to be your minion," Kei said, trying to sound brave. "What are you doing here, Gabriella?!"

"Lower your voice!" Gabriella retorted, as she hit Kei's head using the base of her gun. The teen easily fell from the attack. Kei reeled in pain, a lone eye still fluttered open as he looked at Gabriella. "I'm not taking you to be _mine_, _geboku_." She said. "I'm only following the Don's orders." She said, placing the gun's muzzle on to Kei's head. "In fact, we're going to turn you into a _gift_." She told Kei. "A _gift_ that the _wolf _will never _forget_."

The gun was struck harder into Kei's head.

And then everything was black.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

**Footnotes**:

**1**: Flesh-Eating Disease – It is also known as _Necrotizing Fasciitis_, a disease that infects the skin, tissues and muscles. The patient appears to have these parts "being eaten" and end up "rotting".

**2**: Anee-san – "Big Sister"

**3**: ICPO – International Criminal Police Organization; popularly known as "Interpol"

**4**: Geboku – "minion"

Oh man, I'm seriously killing the anime/manga because of the "seriousness" aspect. Haha. Hope you enjoy it though, :P

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. The Condition

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

[ Haruka tōku kimi o mata sagashite / Kamishimeta sono aji wa awaku / Aimaina mirai o tada mitsumete / Nantonaku yume o miru yo ] || Just a few more lines, I'll finally able to memorize "_**Haruka, Nichijou no Naka de**_" by Hiroshi Inaba. Oh my... I'm really so addicted in it.

Usually, I publish the chapters on the day the anime episode goes online. However, due to my missing files, I was delayed. Anyways, I'm really so happy with the follows and faves for this awfully serious fic.

And Episode 09 is so INTENSE! Like... how Soumei-san threatened Hiroshi with the gun and... whooooo! And Yataro-kun's so kind and caring. I mean... huhu, can he be my friend in the real world? (T-T) (;A;)

Finally, we will now discover the "condition" for Meow-tate... and a possible backstory!

**Warning & Disclaimer**: All writing errors are all my sin. And I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba. If I did, I will make it rise greater than Naruto or One Piece. Nyahahaha~!

* * *

**The Condition**

* * *

**Main Police Headquarters  
**_**Thirty years ago**_

"_Soumei_," the door blast open, "did you order this?"

The wolf detective heard the disgruntled voice loud and clear. He felt the urge to expel a sigh as soon as he recognized the person who owned the voice. Nevertheless, the gravity of the circumstances only left him but to sink into the pits of silence and solemnity. Instead of answering then ahead, he remained upon his seat, choosing to hear what the man would say more. Soumei's face remained downcast upon the piece of paper he held. He listened to the footsteps that loudened as the newcomer approached him.

"Have them stop right now!" A man finally stood tall beside him. Soumei did not even raise his head at first when the man planted himself near him. The scent around the newcomer was already empowering that Soumei seemed to have known the former's intention for the sudden intrusion without relying on his skill alone. On the other hand, the man who broke inside the small office looked upon Soumei accusingly, though his face was wrought in total confusion. It took all the effort for him to remain calm, although it only appeared in vain. He waited for Soumei's response impatiently.

"Hey, _Joji_." Soumei finally answered, with his face still tugged down at the document. "You're as energetic as ever." He greeted with a small smile, although Jojima Kaoru was still oblivious about the full expression that marred Soumei's face. "Did you decide on your grandson's name?" He said in a flippant tone, half-amused and half-wondering about the question he just posed. He was slightly curious if Joji would have the time to answer his question, with both of them already aware of the looming storm between them.

However, it seemed that his frivolous remark was taken in wrongly. Joji inched forward, whipping an annoyed gesture towards Soumei. "Stop fooling around!" Joji exclaimed, looking more peeved at the wolf detective. "The wolves–" Joji began to utter the concern that had bothered him then on "–lately, only listen to you and refuse to comply with humans." He said, while he looked straight at Soumei. "We should be working together as forces who uphold justice." He, again, waited for a reply from the wolf, although now he was sure that a sure response would be coming.

Joji steeled himself when Soumei broke his stare from the paper. With lips parting open in a gesture of surprise, Soumei quickly stood up from the couch and grabbed Joji by his collar, slamming the police officer back on the glass divider. Joji was taken by complete surprise, but he didn't have the desire to defend himself that time. He ignored the blunt pain when he was crashed back in sheer force. "Joji!" Soumei's voice was dangerous and rough. "Do you still not understand that the police department is the criminal organization?" Soumei stared at Joji's eyes for a while.

Soumei cursed inwardly when his eyes settled upon the other man's orbs. He could see the confusion swallowing up Joji, but there was a flicker of determination that burned in the center of doubt. However, Soumei knew, that the small light of resolve he found in Joji's eyes were different from the rest. His resolve was that of his pure desire to help, his was because of justice birthed from his likeness to uphold good. Joji's eyes were the lanterns of hope inside the rotting part of society known as the police force… it was probably because of that… that Soumei can't full bring himself to...

"Seriously," Soumei continued, bringing his head down forward. "I guess your stupidity never changes." He just said.

Joji only leveled his eyes down at Soumei, his will embedded in his orbs never faltering. "So the reason is the police force itself?" He said. Soumei gradually took his eyes and looked at. "I had always believed in your nose." He continued. "However, I want to appeal to you right now, Soumei." Joji said. Slowly, Soumei removed his hands from the police officer. "I'm not going to threaten you now. In fact, I can't even say that this is a threat until now."

Soumei only listened. If Joji had already observed the fact that the Secret Doberman had finally detached themselves from police's hold, then there was no need to expound on that. However, Joji was talking about something distinct, but not totally separate from the matter of the Secret Doberman. He gave Joji a dubious expression, conveying that he would not speak any word until he heard what the former wanted to tell him.

"I believe in both the police and the wolves." Joji said at first. "And I can say that the wolves have become the police's ally and force in our efforts to meet justice. The police cannot say '_no'_ to any help the Secret Doberman offers." He added. Joji still looked at him as if the officer was an alien. "However, the problem between the wolves and the police are becoming worse and is already in the track of summoning an even bigger problem." He stated. "I admit; I'm not the only officer that can pull rank inside the police headquarters." He closed his eyes for a moment. "This problem has already reached the Interpol and the matter has already been partly decided, Soumei."

"W-What do you mean, Joji?" He asked, although his nose already tracked a scent that gave him a warning – a warning that the next things he'd hear won't be pleasant.

"The Interpol sees the Secret Doberman as a great asset for the Japanese Police Force, but–" Joji flashed a lonely set of eyes, while his face twisted in that of regret "–they deemed that if the Secret Doberman itself is the root of the problem, then they will have no choice but to _forcefully _remove the wolves from Japan." He finally said. "That's why I'm going to beg you to _listen _to me, Soumei." Joji said, looking sternly back at Soumei. "The problem will fly away from my control if this continues, Soumei. If that happens, I don't know what will happen next!"

"_Forcefully _remove?" Soumei asked, his voice turning raspy yet again. "What are you saying, Joji?!" He yelled out once again. "Don't shit me up with the crap Interpol says!"

"They will have to _eradicate_ the Secret Doberman from Japan, if they see the need to!"

* * *

**Outside Inaba Detective Agency  
**_**Present day**_

"I knew that Don Valentino had a hand in giving one of my stupid son's assistant a dose of that _drug_," Yataro's voice quickly silenced Yūta and especially Noah, since it was the first time she actually heard the _megane _speak. However, Yūta had his share of experience and quickly identified that it was not that person who was always silent and coddled Haruka. From the ominous glint that suddenly sparkled from the _megane_'s spectacles and the odd change that blemished those golden irises, Sasaki Yūta knew that it was that odd _spirit _that was inside the body. He quickly placed himself in front of Noah.

"But to think that your mafia actually spawned that _New Felixes_," Yataro – no – _Soumei_ said in a precarious tone. "I thought NORA and Don Valentino's mafia would work well in order to bring down the police." He added as he pulled Yataro's small handguns from behind. "It only makes me feel so _angry _that someone tries to dare with the Secret Doberman _again_!" He said out loud while he fired a round of bullet against Yūta.

The blond assistant easily evaded the attack, rolling behind a car that was parked near the sidewalk. He pulled Noah out of Soumei's field of vision, pushing the mafia's head doctor and scientist safely on the ground. The blue-haired woman had complained against the sudden shove, but she knew when to remain quiet. She only muttered a soft '_thank you_' at the blond, before she took a peek by the car, slightly jutting her head in order to scan the area. Noah noticed that Yataro still stood where he was before. "Yūta, what is this?" She asked.

"I don't know." The blond assistant answered. "I always thought that he accompanies Sensei's little brother." He shared to Noah. He finally stood up and walked away from the covers the car gave him. He walked courageously nearer Soumei – who used Yataro's body – and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice obviously annoyed by the presence of an enemy.

"I just want to visit my stupid son," Soumei said lazily before he flicked an amused gaze at Yūta. "But it seemed that I get to see another person I wanted to meet as well," he declared, as his pupils darted from the blond assistant towards the blue locks that protruded from the car's periphery. "It's not oftentimes that I get to see Don Valentino's top scientist as freely as I am right now." He said, adding a derisive chuckle at the end of his words. "But I want to say that I'm not really pleased with Don Valentino's plan."

"Don Valentino has no commitment with you outside the plan to bring down this country's police into its knees," it was Noah who spoke that time, as she finally followed Yūta and left their hiding spot. She stopped and stood beside the blond assistant. Noah scrutinized Yataro and she could now really feel the different aura being emitted by the man in front of them. However, despite the fact that they were given a violent greeting, Noah could not veer away the thought of how _likeable_ the current Yataro was. "If you have complaints about it, then why don't speak with Don Valentino himself?"

"There won't be any need for that," Soumei only answered. "From that moment when the _New Felixes_ declared themselves as the enemy of the Secret Doberman, NORA's directive has already treated them as our enemy." He began to explain. "Now that I heard from your very lips that the _New Felixes_ is actually the Valentino Mafia in disguise, I think NORA will need to extend its consideration for your mafia…" Soumei paused for a while, smirking in a more cynical way than before. "… and consider you as our _enemy_ as well."

"Then we can consider this conversation over," Noah responded.

"I think that we can still work out, somehow," Soumei said, ignoring Noah's attempt to end the dialogue. The handguns finally left their sight when Soumei put them back in the holster. "Things are not exactly peachy, but I'm still going to forgive you even if you are part of Valentino's mafia." He said, as he handed out his right hand in front of him. Both Yūta and Noah looked at him incredulously. "Noah, I heard your skills as a doctor and scientist are out of this world." He said. "Perhaps it's time to use your knowledge in a _better_ group."

"What are you saying?" Noah asked.

"Join NORA," Soumei answered. "With your skills, we can achieve our goal much easier. Plus, I won't have to worry about the condition of my body any longer, knowing that you have the necessary medical skills at your disposal." He said, hand still outstretched forward as if waiting for Noah's acceptance. The smirk never left Soumei's face, twisting Yataro's normally composed expression into something mordant-looking.

"I would have given you my help even if you hadn't asked for it," Noah said at first. "But your refusal of Don Valentino and your pronouncement that we become your enemy changed my mind," she told Yataro, looking at the latter with furious orbs. "I'm sorry, but my loyalty lies with the family." She added, folding her arms in front of her chest. Yūta looked at her, obviously impressed by the fact that his scientist-friend could muster such courage in front of her adversity. "Don Valentino needs me more than ever,"

Soumei only looked amusedly at first, before he laughed manically. Yūta even adjusted to a fighting stance when the man cackled loud, placing himself in front of Noah. Just when it seemed that Soumei's hilarity had ended, the man using Yataro's body as his own finally dropped his hand back to his side. "Courage… how ideal." He said. "But, let me ask you one thing, Noah," His gaze hopped from Noah to Yūta. "Seeing that you are close with one of Hiroshi's assistant, it seems that you're being _trusted_. Tell me… have you told them the _truth_?"

"H-How did you–"

* * *

**National Police Headquarters  
****Interrogation Department  
**_**Present day**_

Inaba Hiroshi had never been so angry and sad at the same time. Three words – just three _damn _words – managed to overturn his composure into a heap of ire. He hadn't even meant to hear those words and only caught them in total coincidence; it hadn't been even probably meant for him. Hiroshi, perhaps, had moments when he presumed in consideration of himself, especially if it involved Ogi or his little brother. Nonetheless, there were things that could be said as an understatement, and there were those that couldn't be.

"_Dying is better_,"

Those exact three words were the reason why Hiroshi half-leaned upon the corner of the wall, hiding his presence from the two other males the conversed in the adjacent corridor. Although he practically seethed in annoyance and confusion, Hiroshi partly wondered why he hadn't rushed himself against the person who declared those maddening words. Perhaps, even by little, Hiroshi wanted to hear out more things, rather than demand for them. Still, the wolf detective remained disgruntled by the fact that his dear friend of mine thought that way. Hiroshi closed his eyes for a second, pushing away the feeling of pain that started to brim inside him.

"_Assistant, you said that there is an antidote_,"

Hiroshi heard the other male responded. He instantly identified it as Ogi's voice. Hiroshi easily heard the underlying worry that laced the older police's voice.

Hypocrisy was one human attitude. Hiroshi had the same thought as Ogi. Kei himself said that there was a hope even though they were practically inching towards the inevitable. Kei had even indirectly asked for Hiroshi's help about his current situation; in fact, that _antidote_ was the thing that gave Hiroshi a feeling of renewed hope. As long as there was a chance to save Kei, even though it was a _one percent _chance, Hiroshi would forsake himself and the world itself to help his assistant. Then why Kei kept on saying that it was better to meet his end?

"_Ogi-san_," the younger one spoke. "_I don't know_."

Hiroshi finally whipped his head, as he spun and took a peek from the corner. He finally saw the figures of both Ogino Kuniharu and Nozaki Kei standing idly in the center of the corridor. Ogi was looking anxiously down at the teen, while Kei seemingly tried to avoid the gaze being given to him. The dark-haired teen watched the floor as if it was the most interesting thing to see.

"_What do you mean?_" Ogino asked, while he placed a reassuring hand over the teen's shoulder.

Kei slowly turned his head and looked up at Ogino with a disheartened look. Kei tried to hold back the tears that slowly teemed upon his eyes. With his lips already twisted in a deep frown, Kei could only help himself from being swallowed by regret and sadness. He was merely holding up himself together, for he was already in the brink of losing himself. When one was ravaged by loneliness, one was bound to a feeling of loss. Kei was already in that path, and what little strength he held was the only thing that prevented to go astray.

"_I only ove-overheard that t-there was an antidote_," Kei said, his voice stuttering upon his effort not to cry. "_But I-I don't really know if there is one_," he finally confessed. Despite the fact that his eyes were already threatening to spill those tears, Kei managed to bring out a dry smile. "_Perhaps I only told Inaba-san about it because I want to calm him down_," he chuckled a bit; a single tear escaped from his eye. "_Perhaps I just didn't want to see Inaba-san lonely, that's why I gave him a little hope to believe in_."

Inaba Hiroshi fell on his knees after he heard it, his widened and shocked eyes only directed at the teen he watched from the covers.

"_Are you saying that you lied to him about the antidote_?" Ogino asked. His hand subconsciously gripped Kei's shoulder a little harder. The inspector's eyes narrowed down at Kei, half-livid and half-confused about the admission from the latter. "_H-How can you do this?_" Ogino finally stated. "_Hiroshi still hopes that you can be saved_." The police officer added. "_Feeding him lies won't make anything else better_. _Lies only destroy us even more_!"

"_I did not lie to him, Ogi-san_!" Kei snapped back, although it was followed by a round of huffs and dry and severe cough. The painful wheeze upon the teen's breathing made Ogino flinch, and soon he cradled Kei on his arms and gently rubbed his hands over the teen's back. The teen slowly burrowed his face on the older man's chest, trying to seek comfort from his boss' ex-partner. Kei made some stifled sobs, using Ogino's clothes as a shield to shut away his pained cries. "_I did not lie to him_," Kei repeated. "_Because I saw Inaba-san's eyes… I saw that he really wants to help me and that he doesn't hate me…_" Kei's body shuddered and since he already half-leant upon Ogino, the teen fell a little forward, silently asking for support.

Ogino shifted in order to support Kei's weight. He only brought his hand atop Kei's head, trying to soothe the latter down.

"_I-I made myself believe that there is an antidote. Because I saw Inaba-san's determination to help me, I forced myself to believe that the antidote really exists_," Kei continued to speak. "_Seeing Inaba-san so worked up… I couldn't bring myself to waste his effort._" Kei put up his arms and shove them around Ogino's body, embracing the police officer as if a child that felt relieved after seeing his lost parent. "_I don't want to worry Inaba-san even more, but, seeing that he wants to save me, I can't help myself but to long for that help_," Kei sobbed again, now it was louder than before. "_What can I do? I already accepted my punishment – my death – but Inaba-san has made me hope to live on?_" Kei stopped speaking as he chose to nestle his head by Ogino's chest.

The officer could not really think of any reply that time. He only caressed the teen by brushing his hands over his hair, looking mesmerized at the two turfs of hair that looked like ears. He ran his hand through the silky strands, viewing them in silent regard. He knew he could understand Hiroshi's feelings a little. It was the reason why he felt _betrayed _when he found out that this assistant – the one who sought comfort from him – did crimes in Don Valentino's name. He might have felt the pain that Hiroshi went through after the news came. But, on the other hand, did he give himself the chance to look at what the assistant felt?

He had distanced himself from Kei. He had only thought up first that the teen had sinned against the law and against Hiroshi. But now that Ogino had the chance to hear out his feelings, he could not discern what he should say. Perhaps, it was one of the reasons why police work required them to put away their emotions. Even though he had prided himself from doing serious police work with no feelings attached, he had forgotten one extreme stipulation about emotions. He had ignored the fact that a man's very emotion led him to blindness.

Ogino Kuniharu, however, was pulled out from his musings when he saw Hiroshi finally stepped out from the corner. The wolf detective looked disheveled, but had a different aura from the total hurt Ogi expected him to have. After all, once Ogino found Hiroshi now walking towards them, he figured out that his previous workmate had heard the conversation he had with Kei. Ogi winced at the stare Hiroshi gave to him, while he continued to pet Kei by his hand. Hiroshi stepped forward soundlessly and approached the pair.

"Is that true, what you say?" Hiroshi suddenly spoke up. Kei visibly flinched upon hearing his boss' voice, turning his head a little sideways. Ogino felt Kei's arms clasped on him tighter. The red-haired wolf detective observed the obvious reactions made by the teen and he shared a look with Ogino afterwards. "Kei," he called out. "I'm not going to be angry at you. Not now," he said, trying to wear a smile. "Not now that I will help you with all I can,"

Kei did not even look at Hiroshi when he said that. Ogino only frowned at the lack of the response, glancing down again at the teen that embraced him like a child. "Assistant," his deep voice made Kei raised his head up immediately. "I know you don't want to lie to Hiroshi, but this isn't the best time to hide the truth." Ogino said. "A _painful_ truth is always greater than the sweetest lie. Lies only make us drift away from the person we care for. Lies, whether we see it or not, make us deny our true feelings and intentions." He ruffled Kei's hair once again, plastering a smile on his face. "Lies only delay the pain, not mend it."

"Ogi's right, Kei." Hiroshi said, happy that even Ogi was helping him out. The wolf detective wore a larger smile when Kei finally pulled himself away from Ogino, as he wiped his tears with his forearms. Slowly, the dark-haired teen-turned-werecat looked at Hiroshi. "I became a police and then a detective because I want to get rid of lies. How can I even begin to live a good life if I can't sniff out those lies around me?" He asked. "I'm fine even if I'm hurt, I'm fine even it's difficult… but I can only be truly fine if I know that I live hearing the truth, especially from those people living around me." Hiroshi told Kei.

"I-I'm really sorry, Inaba-san." Kei apologized.

"If the worse comes," Hiroshi maintained. "If we can't remove the effect of Meow-tate in your body, then–" the wolf detective first saw Ogino's surprised expression, which quickly turned sympathetic the second it was formed "–as long as you live, we can just let Meow-tate take full effect and turn you into a half-human, half-_feline_." He stated. "I'll forever regret not being able to cure you, but I won't be able to live if you _die _because of me."

"B-But–"

"All we need is to let you fulfill the last condition, Kei." Hiroshi said.

"I understand," Ogino spoke. "Even if we don't find the antidote, we can make your assistant _live_ if we let him become a true _werecat_." He concluded. "It's an ugly choice, Hiroshi. But if it's the only way–"

* * *

"As the dear doctor the injected the drug to that _cat-maniac_ assistant," Soumei said, as he approached Noah. "Why don't you tell this other assistant the _condition _for _Meow_-tate to take effect?" He said, smirking to his fullest.

Noah was only wide-eyed when the male suddenly voiced out that information. Nobody outside the family had learned about Meow-tate's _secret_, except for their experimental subject, _Nozaki Kei_. He had had been told that he was to _die_ if the condition would not be fulfilled. Even though they leaked that info to him, Noah had predicted that the dark-haired teen would not simply tell to it to anyone, seeing how stubborn he was. She was shocked when this _megane_ suddenly spoke as if he knew _everything_. "You are not supposed to know that!"

"Well, I have my ways," Soumei answered. "You may have told this assistant that the other one will die if the condition is not fulfilled or if an antidote is not taken. But I guess that you haven't even said what the _condition _is."

Yūta kept a wary glance at Yataro, but he managed to give a gaze towards Noah. "What is he saying, Noah?"

"I see…" Soumei just muttered. "You are afraid of what your 'friend'–" he gave a fleeting glance at Yūta "–will think if he discovers how you _altered _Meow-tate." He laughed again, looking sarcastic at the same time. "Let me tell you then, assistant!" Soumei said. "That poor boy will have to–"

* * *

"–everything, I can accept everything… but not _that_!" Kei yelled. "Inaba-san, we can try and look for the antidote! We can do it!" He said, kneeling in front of Hiroshi, looking as if _begging._ "But we can't fulfill the condition of Meow-tate! Not that! Never _that_!" He continued to shout, using his full voice just to be heard.

"Then tell me, Kei!" Hiroshi held the sides of Kei's head. "Tell me everything! Tell me so that I can help _you_!"

"You cannot help me with fulfilling Meow-tate's condition!" Kei answered. "Because… because… the only way for me to become a full werecat… the only way for me to activate my skills as a werecat… is for me to _kill _a _werewolf_, Inaba-san!" Kei declared. "I need to kill a werewolf!"

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

[author hit by a random rock] Gah! I know I'm so mean because I write this fic but it's no reason to hit me by a random rock! So _meeeeaaaaaaaannnn~_! (;A;)

To tell you honestly, "Meta-meow-rphosis" was supposed to be a crack fic. However, I felt compelled to make a serious story about it. I just finished a handwritten draft for this fic, which I always do for my fictions. Also, it's first working title (when I made this first as a humor fic) was "**Nyan-theless, the Meta-meow-rphosis is successful!**"

Oh my... please let us write more Cuticle Detective Fics! XD

Hmm... can't bring myself not to use the event "thirty years ago." Haha! And we'll finally know the truth in the next chapter! :D

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Post-publish note**: edited 03/04/2013; changed "Yūta" to "Yūta"


	5. Meow-tate

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

I'm so sorry that I missed out a week to update this fiction. It's a funny story, but what happened to Haruka back in ep04 of the anime (he got fever because he rarely have extreme activities) happened to me as well! I just used the time last week to rest.

Why do we only have 3 Cuticle Detective Inaba fics here? Let us write more, pretty puhhlease?

And a real **thank you** for those who followed and faved and reviewed this fiction. I mean... seriously? Aren't you bothered by this story's "dark"-ish content? Haha. But I'm really happy that we are sharing our love for Cuticle Detective Inaba. Thanks... really. :')

**Warning & Disclaimer**: All writing errors are all my sin. And I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba. If I did, I will own Kei-kun and Yataro-kun for myself. Nyahahaha~

* * *

**Meow-tate**

* * *

**National Police Headquarters  
****Interrogation Department  
**_**Present day**_

"_More than fifty percent of the nation's police headquarters have fallen to the New Felixes_," the female reporter said, face serious yet the tell-tale signs of worry lavished her expression discretely. She looked straight ahead and went on to report. "_The siege that began three days ago still continues up to this moment. According to some sources from the National Police Agency, the New Felixes targets the substations first, before mounting an assault to a nearby headquarter_." She paused for a while as switched the supposed scripted paper in her hand.

"_Also, the mobilization of Self-Defense Forces has been finally declared by the Ministry of Defense, in order to stop the New Felixes in seizing control of the police headquarters_," the reporter added. "_Casualties have been high. The National Police Agency has given details that a forty-five percent of the police staff – or almost five in ten policemen – are recorded to be incapacitated_." The reported conveyed with a frown. "_With the current situation, according to some well-known retired officials, it would not be surprising if the New Felixes ends up success —_" The monitor flashed one last time before it faded into black. Ogata Yuzuki held the remote in front of him, finger still atop the power button.

His gaze remained at the television screen for some seconds. His face would scrunch up into a mix of emotions, most of them pessimistic, entirely glum. His ashen blue orbs swarmed with his feelings, threatening to spill out in any moment. The pain that lingered upon him was as ostensible as the displeasure and confusion that clouded his eyes even more. He remained motionless on his seat; eyes still darted over the screen. There was only but a fine line between controlling one's emotion and _insanity_, and as if Ogata appeared to border near the latter.

"Ogata," it was only the calm demeanor of Ogino Kuniharu that snapped him back to reality. The thirty-year old police detective easily noticed how Ogata was frantically aroused by his call; the blond detective almost broke his neck when he turned to give a look. The saddened and befuddled expression from Ogata briefly vanished that point, although Ogino was doubtful if it totally left his _rival_. "Stop spacing out," he chided – Ogino was just _slightly_ worried – and chose to settle a stern gaze at Ogata. "We are in the middle of this _New Felixes_ threat." He added, while he fiddled a printed document in his hand.

There was split-second long frown that marred his lips, before Ogata managed to give out a grin. However, even though how much he tried to show a good-natured one, the noticeable hint of anxiety pervaded Ogata's efforts; a wry smile ended up plastered on his face. Slowly, even the smile began to fade and was replaced with a gloomy countenance. "I was just thinking, Ogi." Ogata said, mildly surprising the other police inspector. Often times, the blond would speak back in a challenging tone, as if living out every fabric of his seconds as Ogino's greatest rival. But, at that instance, Ogino heard the raw _agony_ that streaked Ogata's voice.

"You didn't look like you were thinking though," Ogino attempted humor, even if it was not in the right circumstance. He felt _sickened_ by the voice of Ogata sounding hopeless; he was _dismayed_ that the man who stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him gave out the feeling of depression. At that time, he just wanted to stand up, come across the room and give Ogata a beating. He should never dare to sound so _disheartened_. Ogata should never just give the impression that he was going to _give up_. If the man who considered him a rival fell into despair, then to whose _hope_ Ogino would try to cling at in that desperate times? "You can't turn into an airhead," he spat.

But inside him, he pleaded to his rival: _Please don't lose hope_.

Ogata Yuzuki understood the subliminal way to comfort him, but he was too conflicted to reply wittily. They neared to the breaking point, both physically and mentally. He knew that Ogino did not reproach him truly. But Ogata was already _hurting_; all because he blamed himself for his ineptness. It was his sin, it was his all along. Ogata believed that it was because of his inability as a police detective that had led to the current state of demise of the National Police Agency. He was too late to stop all of it because he was _weak_; and there was no amount of comfort, or console, or relief to put away that thought. Even though humanity most often blamed others for the bad things that happened, the worst feeling would come when one realized that it was all because of his own _helplessness_ that those things came to be. And Ogata was already blaming himself…

"Ogata, we need to get this through," Ogino rattled loud. He did not know, but his hand had already curled into a fist. He was beginning to be half-conscious of his actions, and it was all because of the emotions that welled inside him. Just remembering the broken expression of Hiroshi was enough to weaken Ogino and bring him to his knees. Just seeing how shattered his ex-partner was after hearing the condition of _Meow_-tate had made Ogino stand in a storm of sadness and hate. He was strong on the outside; he could even take an army on his own! But, as always, the only weakness he had were the same things that his _heart_ had _loved_ and _treasured_.

All of those now in the midst of _danger_ and _death_.

"I know," Ogata just said, making the dark-haired detective look at him. "I know what we need to do. I know how important it is for us to continue," he said, while he turned his head to look deep into Ogino's face. "But I was the _one_ who caused all of this, Ogi." Ogata Yuzuki continued, making Ogino flinch. "If not because of me, then _Kei-chan _and _Hiroshi_ would have not gone into these painful events."

Ogino Kuniharu was only able to close his eyes as he fought both exhaustion and _sadness_ inside him. The paper that he held in his hand was now crumpled, in it were the details concerning the involvement of Ogata Yuzuki in the case of the _New Felixes_ and _Meow_-tate. As he gradually opened his lids to give another menacing glare at the document, Ogino mentally cursed himself for not being able to do anything to help his _rival_; just as helpless as he was in trying to save Kei.

**Ogata Yuzuki is hereby removed from the Police Force for reason of high-level treason committed against the country and its people, for handing over **_**Meow**_**-tate to the enemy.**

It was written on the paper Ogino held.

* * *

**Outside Inaba Detective Agency  
**_**Present day**_

"I can smell it in the air itself," Soumei-in-Yataro's body said, while he flexed his fingers to form his hand gesture. He pointed it to Noah, moving the index and little finger that twirled away from the rest of the digits. "I think that the reason why you went here is to ask for _forgiveness_." The wolf said, adding a derisive smirk at the end of his words. He watched as Noah stepped backwards away from him, while the stench in the atmosphere became even stronger. He could practically smell the anxiety coming off the violet-haired scientist, and he was enjoying it even for a little. "You want to apologize for a horrible sin that you have made, Noah." He continued to speak.

"Stop i-it!" Noah yelled back. "You don't know my true intention!" She said, shaking her head as if trying to deny an unspoken accusation. "You don't know everything! You have no—"

"Assistant," Soumei now called out to Yūta. "You finally heard the truth about _Meow_-tate." He said. "She injected the drug to that other assistant knowing that he should kill a werewolf in order to _live_." He reminded the blond, while he enjoyed both Yūta and Noah's horrified expressions. "Perhaps, it might be for that reason alone why _Meow_-tate has been given to that assistant. Don Valentino plans to eradicate the werewolves in this country," Soumei remembered, the meeting that happened between Valentino and Haruka. "Don Valentino knows how to amuse himself. For the assistant to live, he needs to kill his own _friend_,"

"S-Stop!" Noah shouted. She quickly spun and took Yūta's hands. "You must not believe what he's saying," she said as tears brimmed by her eyes. "You musn't believe him; I did not mean to hurt your friend," she pleaded, squeezing Yūta's hands as if it was her last link to sanity. Slowly, as the tears escaped from her orbs, Noah's legs shuddered in weakness that led her down to her knees. As she knelt before Yūta, seemingly trying to pray for the blond's trust, she continued beg haplessly, denying Yataro's claims. "Please…"

Yūta's cerulean irises were hidden under his golden locks. He was silent as he heard out Noah's pleads. "But, even so…" he finally spoke, which made Noah look up to listen. "Even so… it means that Sensei is the one going to be hurt in the end." Yūta revealed the betrayed expression that was wrought in his face. Noah's eyes were wide in shock after hearing that; Yūta _misunderstood_ her. "Y-You may not have anything against Kei-kun… b-but, in the end, Sensei will have to suffer all of it." Yūta said, making Noah's tears flow even more. "I thought you are my f-friend, Noah," Yūta told the scientist. "But the only thing you gave me back is _pain_,"

Soumei chuckled softly as he watched the event unfold. He understood it all better than anyone else. The pain of betrayal. The putrid stench of treachery that struck his nose every time. He was the one who was most knowledgeable of the feeling of betrayal, for he himself was the betrayed one. Seeing how other people feel for themselves the tragedy birthed by those lies and deceptions made him feel good. It was an amusing sight to see, an enjoyable scene to behold. Soumei could only smile at that moment.

"Trust is one of the most precious things a person can give," he said in monologue, still watching Yūta and Noah. "But like every other things, trust can be broken too. Nobody would want something so precious be destroyed, right?" He asked, but he did not need a response for that. He was merely speaking. To whom it was addressed, it appeared unclear. "Do you know why it hurts so much when your trust is broken? Simple," Yataro's golden irises fluttered in a small display of anger. "Because trust is something your _heart_ gives," he finally stated.

He now began to approach the other two. Soumei saw how Noah desparately tried to cling to Yūta's hands, while he could feel the confusion that clouded the assistant's entirety. Surely, in the game called 'life,' there were always those who were meant to _break_ and those who were destined to _be broken_. It was all but a manner of time for everyone. "Noah, it's not too late for you," he dropped his hand over the scientist's shoulder. "I'm not going to condemn you for what Valentino had planned for himself, but your only redemption is with _us_, with NORA." He offered. "_Meow_-tate is just a new _drug_ the Interpol made. It is imperfect and _incomplete_. You won't be able to bet all of your skills to a simple drug li—"

"You don't know what you are dealing with!" Noah slapped the hand away from her, as she looked viciously against Yataro. Even though teary-eyed, she held in her looks a certain degree of courage. "_Meow_-tate is not something you can simply underestimate. It is not incomplete! It is not imperfect!" She added. "That drug you are referring to, this _Meow_-tate, is—"

* * *

**Unknown location  
_The same time_**

"—is not even a _new _drug~_de-aro_." Don Valentino told them. Gabriella looked doubtful at first, evidenced by the glance she made through the rear-view mirror. She immediately removed her gaze though, since she was the one driving the car. Lorenzo even made a quick retort, although it was entirely incomprehensible. Don Valentino noticed the sudden apprehension that blanketed his family, and understood that it was probably best for them to be informed. "Our study indicates that _Meow_-tate is recently made by the Interpol, but Noah and I finally discovered its secret." He paused as he crossed his hooves in front of his chest. "_Meow_-tate has already existed a long time ago."

"What do you mean, Don?" Lorenzo asked, the bag twisting into a human equivalent of a curious expression. "We were able to take _Meow_-tate because it is just being _shipped_ into the country from France." He said, noting the operation they made more than two weeks ago. "Isn't it because the only laboratory which manufactured Meow-tate can only be found in France?" Lorenzo posed. "It is implied that the shipment means that the drug is fairly _new_." He continued to gaze at his Don and waited for a response.

"That is what we thought at first," Don Valentino answered. "However, we found out that the shipment was a bluff~_de-aro_." He said, mildy surprising Lorenzo. "Gabriella, you are also the one responsible about the information regarding the ship used to deliver the drug." He said as he looked at their number one assassin. "Instead of going straight to the main port, the ship detoured in another shipyard, is it not?" Don Valentino asked.

"Yes," Gabriella answered. "The ship should have taken a straight course, so the detour seemed divergent."

"We believe that the ship made the long way round because it was in that shipyard that _Meow_-tate was loaded into the ship~_de-aro_," Don Valentino stated. "It proves that _Meow_-tate is already in this country all this time; the shipment is just a diversion to hide this fact."

"But why would the Interpol cover up this information?" Lorenzo rose. "Even though it should remain a secret, why is there the need to hide it from most of the police force?"

"Because _Meow_-tate is a _terrible_ secret, so I have read~_de-aro_," Don Valentino responded, as he revealed a folder to Lorenzo beside him. "_Someone_ graciously gave us this document, as part to make the New Felixes even more powerful," he explained. "There is a reason why _Meow_-tate is hidden for more than _thirty years_." He looked at the folder. "Yes, _Meow_-tate is a ghost of the past, the past of over thirty years. It comes back to haunt the present~_de-aro_," Don Valentino said. "Because thirty years ago, just like how the Valentino Family aimed for the destruction of the Secret Doberman and the werewolves, there were people who wanted to erase them as well."

"So we are not the first ones to want the werewolves gone?" Gabriella asked, as he turned to wheels hard to the right.

"No, we are not~_de-aro_,"

* * *

**Log entry** #7

The talks about _Meow_-tate have resurfaced once again. But, unlike last time, the discussion was disturbing, even in my own terms.

Originally, _Meow_-tate was developed by the home of the Secret Doberman, the country of France, in coordination of the Interpol. It was a breakthrough in medicinal science and has been seen as a great future for the police and even the Secret Doberman. Even though it is a secret kept to most of the public, the existence of the Secret Doberman is a great help for us in the police force. Even I can't put into words how much contribution they have given us all over the years. I can especially place the name of that annoying wolf, Soumei, in here, for he has helped me climb up the ranks of the police.

The news of _Meow_-tate is _good_ news. Interpol told us that _Meow_-tate will be used in order to create a new class of individuals as unique as the Secret Doberman, and they will be called the _Secret Felixes_. Interpol told us that the Secret Felixes will be a new arm that will help both the police and the Secret Doberman alike in solving different cases all-throughout the country. Combining the skills of the werewolves and the strength of the _werecats_, the Interpol said that the future of the police and the society will be the best one. As soon as _Meow_-tate is propagated to different police headquarters all over the world, we will achieve true peace and harmony.

Of course, even I am excited for the arrival of the _Secret Felixes _in this country, since I know they will be a great help to all of us. I have seen how great the werewolves are, but, now, I can somehow imagine how powerful the werecats will be. With the werewolves ability to track down criminals, the power of the werecats will be used to hunt them down. It will come to our cooperation with each other in order to produce the best results, to perform criminal apprehension with a rate of a hundred percent, and mortality less than _zero_. This is the future for the police force and the Secret Doberman – the addition of a new unit, the Secret Felixes. With these, we can achieve everything in the present and even in the future.

However, a problem that rose from inside the ranks of the police force itself has spawned a more difficult situation. I am totally against the plan and I will do everything in my power to stop them. Even though I expect to be overpowered in the end, I cannot let them trample the foundation of peace. The Secret Felixes must be held in the highest dignity the same with the Secret Doberman. For this reason, _Meow_-tate's shipment to the country has been temporarily stopped. The Interpol has warned the National Police Agency that if this problem cannot be resolved, they will have to perform—

**. . . . . . . . .****  
**

**National Police Headquarters  
****Jōji Kaoru's Office  
**_**Thirty years ago**_

"Co-Commissioner?" Jōji was unable to continue writing over his journal when the door of his office opened and revealed the aging visage of one of their high-ranking officer. He immediately stood up from his seat and offered a salute to the old man. He remained in his feet as he waited for the commissioner to enter the room, and finally dropped his hands when the latter stopped in front of his worktable. "It's already late at night, sir." Jōji greeted. "You should be resting."

"Please take your seat, Jōji," the commissioner said, as he took the nearest chair for himself.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"That is already obvious," the commissioner responded. "Jōji, I'm not oblivious about your stance, but please consider your position and status." The old man said sternly, giving off deadly glares to the younger officer. "If we continue this power struggle, the Ministry of Defense will soon take action." He warned him. "Even though what happens, the Secret Doberman will take the end of their own _foolishness_,"

"But we need the Secret Doberman, commissioner." Jōji calmly answered. "We can't deny the help they've given us," he exhaled as he closed the journal atop his worktable. "I also know that some of them have already been _disobedient_ to the police force, but it is not reason enough for us to take a decisive measure, sir." He rationalized. "What will happen to the National Police Agency if we _remove_ them from the police force?"

The commissioner frowned at Jōji's statement. He made a disapproving grunt at the younger officer, while maintaining the dangerous stare he had given as soon as he entered the office. "We don't need the Secret Doberman anymore, if the situation grows out of our hands." He said. "You are merely delaying the inevitable, Jōji. We are all just waiting for the string to snap and then everything shall fall into the proper place." The commissioner added.

"But—"

"You are informed about the shipment of _Meow_-tate being stopped for a while," the commissioner cut Jōji off. "Do you know the reason why?"

Jōji Kaoru already looked unsure; there was only one possible reason as to why the Interpol halted the release of _Meow_-tate to the country. He tried to look deeply into the eyes of the old commissioner, but all he saw was the gray _shallowness_ the greedy officer showed off. It made him feel awkward, easily seeing the beginning of corruption and lies already embedded in the very beings of the police. He tried to ignore it for the moment. "The Interpol wants us to solve the _internal conflict_ between the police force and the Secret Doberman first before they finalize the formation of the _Secret Felixes_ in our country." He said.

"Just as I thought, Jōji," the commissioner spoke, looking a little sarcastic. "Just as I thought…" He paused for a while. "You do not know what is being planned already, Jōji."

"Commissioner," Jōji sounded confused and worried at the same time. The acerbic aura surrounding the old man was palpable, to the point that Jōji was fully aware that there was in fact a hidden agenda already planted under their very feet. It was not the first time it happened. Even though he remained as truthful as he could be, the other people were not the same as he was. He was in the middle of the circle of lies; Jōji Kaoru was walking freely inside the circle of danger. "Is there any other reason? That is the only thing that can be—"

"Interpol stopped the shipment of _Meow_-tate because they are making an exception to our country." The commissioner said. "In fact, it has not been stopped. They are modifying the drug in order to make it an effective item to _erase_ the existence of the Secret Doberman in this country." At that point, Jōji was already stricken with fear and horror. "They are modifying the drug in order to make the one who take it _kill_ the werewolves." He finally revealed the sinister plan. "In short, instead of helping them, the _Secret Felixes_ will be used to wipe off the _foolish_ Secret Doberman. We will use them to populate the police force with a more _loyal_ unit than the Secret Doberman." The commissioner told Jōji.

"Are you saying that the Interpol has already _forsaken_ the Secret Doberman in our country?!" Jōji slammed his fist over his worktable. He now seethed with anger, although he was still laced with dread.

"Yes." The commissioner answered, ignoring the outburst from Jōji. "If the situation with the Secret Doberman is not resolved, we will have no choice but to _forcefully _remove them from our country – in any means necessary." He expounded. "Even if you try and stop this, you are already too late, Jōji. You can complain and bother us for all you want, but it is already a plan set in motion." The commissioner told him. "If this becomes successful, the Secret Felixes will replace the Secret Doberman in our country." The old man continued. "This is the exception the Interpol has granted to us,"

Jōji Kaoru stared incredulously at the commissioner. He slowly stood up from his seat, eyes still set against the old man. He was sickened of the plan of the police force. He was dismayed of all of them. Things didn't need to reach that point; they could just speak diplomatically as long as necessary. "I-I'm…" he gulped, "…going to speak with Soumei again. I will have him cooperate with me." He said. "I will tell him that if we can't reach an agreement, the Secret Doberman will be eradicated from Japan," he said as he tried to regain his composure. "Commissioner, please give me the time." He asked the old man. "Please, as long as the situation is kept under control, I want you to assure me that _Meow_-tate will be put in the _bottom_ list of the options as long as possible,"

* * *

**Outside Inaba Detective Agency  
**_**Present day**_

"T-That can't be!" It was now Soumei's turn to step back in surprise. Noah had just finished recounting the details surrounding _Meow_-tate, and all of them just sounded plain impossible to his ears. "It's not true! There is no such thing as _Meow_-tate thirty years ago! We should have known of it if it did exist back then!" He continued put up his logic. His breathing quickened upon knowing that piece of information. It became clear to him as to why Jōji had _begged_ for him to keep obedient to the police force. "Jōji can't possibly wish for _our_ safety…"

"The _Meow_-tate stocks in this country have been turned into drugs that will manipulate the person who took it to _kill_ werewolves," Noah explained. "Even from before, the people of Japan had wished to eradicate the Secret Doberman!" She spat back.

"Don't speak anymore!" Soumei just said as he quickly pulled the handguns from behind him.

However, he was too late when he failed to notice that Sasaki Yūta had silently approached him from behind. With a single poke, a black aura suddenly left Yataro's body, which left him unconscious.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

**Stella**: Noooo! Yuzukiii!

**Dairene**: Whoah! Stella?! What are you-? How did you...?!

**Stella**: Author-san is bad for doing this to Yuzuki! I'm going to eat you!

**Dairene**: *runs* Ahhhhhhhhhhh-! Even the characters are trying to hurt me! (;A;)

And finally, we get to understand the real nature of Meow-tate. What do you think? :D  
And what has Ogata-san got to do with Meow-tate? Why is he removed from the police force? The story plot is getting deeeeeepeer! XD  
The corruption! Oh my...!

GOSH. So Episode 12 will really be the finaly episode for the anime. This can't be! This can't be!

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Breakdown, Part 1

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

I felt really sad that the anime has seriously ended. The last episode didn't give out any signs that a second season is to be planned. :( Nevertheless, even though I need to stop waiting for a weekly episode, I won't stop writing this fic for Cuticle Detective Inaba's sake. Still, I find it amusing that the second chapter of the manga became available after **three **years. Please, manga scanlators, continue on with posting the manga chapters! Onegai! :)

Correct me if I'm wrong, but **Mori/"Forest" Masashi**'s seiyuu was **Jun Fukuyama **(the one who voiced Code Geass' _**Lelouch Lamperouge**_), right?! I really had a good laugh while watching the last episode, because I kept on imagining that it was Lelouch himself under that goat mask! The way he talked reminded me of Lelouch! Hahaha! XD

A lot of thanks for the newest fics in this fandom, _**Todo empezo un día de Invierno**_ by **Yukilila** and _**Pequeño Cachorro**_ by **VioletaBlak**. I'm just happy that we have more fics for reading, but I'm sad that I don't speak these amazing writers' language. (T-T)

And a lot of thanks for the faves and follows. I mean, **WOW**, do you guys really like this serious fic? Haha. Still, I'm really, so, so happy! :)

**Warning & Disclaimer**: All writing errors are all my sin. And I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba. If I did, I will own Kei-kun and Yataro-kun for myself. Nyahahaha~

* * *

**Breakdown, Part 1**

* * *

"No-Noah?" Kei was slightly dazed and groggy, but he was able to identify the owner of the lavender locks that swayed near his head. Perhaps he had called her name in a very soft voice, since the fourteen-year-old scientist seemed not to have noticed him as soon. He tried to open up his lids wider in order to discover where he was at that time. Since his vision was still blurry and the place was darker than usual, Kei wasn't able to recognize his surroundings. The only thing he knew was that he rested over an operating table of some sort—

_Operating table?!_ Those words shot up inside his mind and buzzed his brain up into full consciousness. His initial effort to move only brought him sudden pain; he was sore all over and that moving even by a single inch gave him agony. Crunching his eyes shut while he felt the full blast of the pain, Kei seethed a striven breath through his lips. Unlike his Inaba-san who was more or less impulsive, Kei was more logical and a lot calmer than his older boss. Taking some deep breaths to lessen the discomfort all around his body, Kei began to relax his muscles gradually.

Once he was able to regain control of his body, Inaba Hiroshi's sixteen-year-old assistant cautiously moved his right hand away from his sides. However, with surprise-stricken expression, Kei was not able to move his hand freely as wished. A metallic rattle sounded at the spot near his hands and then a chain revealed itself to Kei. His right hand was pinned down with a metallic shackle; it would be no surprise if his other hand was restrained as well. Nevertheless, Kei was half-glad that the scientist heard the sound of the chains, which made her look at Kei at that instant.

"You're awake," Noah said in a lackadaisical tone, although it mashed considerably well with her weird accent. Despite the childish sound carried by her voice, Kei was well aware of the tone of displease that laced her words. He only looked at the woman with a confused but courageous expression, unlike during those first meetings with Don Valentino's mafia wherein Kei was in total panic – especially with his encounter with Gabriella. "Since you've regained consciousness, I will have no choice but to continue with the experiment," she said as she walked away from the table.

She approached the nearest counter, picked up a thin papery parcel and ripped it in half, revealing a pair of sterile gloves. She donned it with ease, each of her digits expertly inserted, and finished up with slapping sound of the latex hitting her skin. She walked around the operating table, fiddling with Kei's dark hair as she passed, and settled beside the metal IV stand just located at the operating table's periphery. She gave an exhausted sigh while she gave a lingering look at Kei. "Do you feel nervous right now?" She asked first, her mauve eyes not leaving Kei's dark ones.

"I-I don't know what's happening right now," Kei answered first. "But I don't think it will help me if I panic right away," he continued, which surprised Noah. "I was hoping for you to tell me about it, though," he added. "This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped,"

Noah regarded the assistant silently at first. She took some deep breaths before she decided to answer. "At least you still remember that you were abducted," she said. "Anee-san brought you here, after she knocked you out. You were unconscious for a day, you know?"

"A day?" Kei sounded doubtful, although he knew he had no way to refute her. "Just what happened to me?" He took a peek down at his chained hands and then raised it a bit. "Why am I tied down here?" He continued to ask. He was not angry at that time. Kei was just so confused that he did not know what emotion he should have that moment. He gave Noah a pleading look. Noah saw it and she felt miserable at that point. "Please, tell me what the hell am I doing here?" Kei maintained. "Inaba-san and the others might be—"

"You are brought here as an experiment," Noah finally answered, immediately cutting Kei off. She began to uncoil the IV tubing from the stand, slowly straightening out the transparent plastic tube. In its end was a capped needle, Kei noticed, but Noah seemed not to mind it at the moment. "This time, Don Valentino has set his eyes to you, assistant," she said. She pulled out from the nearest tray a cotton ball and dabbed it with alcohol. "Don Valentino said that you can become that greatest _gift_ he can give to that despicable wolf of yours," she said.

There was a feeling of apprehension that enveloped Kei. The dark-haired teen quickly whipped his head to the side and finally felt a semi-soft object embedded in his left hand. He saw that it was an IV insertion lock. Noah seemed to have noticed his growing anxiety, but she merely ignored it and smeared the alcohol-coated cotton over the small port. The violet-haired scientist now worked in silence, which made Kei worry even more. After she finished, she pulled the tube nearer Kei's hand, uncapped the end and exposed the huge needle. Immediately, she jabbed it through the IV port placed in Kei's hand.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Kei now demanded. "What are you saying? What is Don Valentino planning to do? To do with _me_?" He asked, still observing how oddly silent Noah appeared to be. As he moved his head to look around, he saw that another figure stood wordlessly inside the room. The person was tall and lanky, sporting a navy-blue hair and beheld an unnatural pair of golden irises. "Ya-Yataro-san?" Kei just muttered, as he as well noted the rectangular-framed glasses typically worn by Inaba Haruka's minion. "W-What's going on…" Kei droned as he looked back at Noah.

"_Megane_," Noah called out. "We will start with the intravenous drip once again." She only stated. "Get me one vial of _Meow_-tate, 5 milliliters." She ordered. Yataro seemed reluctant, but he followed Noah's demands right away. He gave Noah the vial containing the liquid form of _Meow_-tate. She transferred its content into a syringe and then injected it to the IV bag that hung upon the stand. "I will begin with 32 drops per minute," she stated aloud, as she tinkered with the apparatus. Slowly, the liquid from the bag moved through the tube and then entered Kei's very veins…

"The reason why you went unconscious for a day is because we injected you the first dose of _Meow_-tate," Noah started to explain. "_Meow_-tate is a drug developed by the Interpol, which can turn an ordinary human into a _werecat_," she said, making Kei look at her with surprise. "That's right; Don Valentino wanted to test out the drug to you. It is not part of my chimera research, but I have to follow the family this time," she said, finally half-admitting that she was unenthusiastic with the current situation. "You will become a werecat, assistant."

"B-But that's impossible!" Kei yelled in response. He now started to struggle, but, at the same time, he discovered that it wasn't just his hands that were tied down; even his feet were locked against the table. He gave Noah an accusing stare. "You can't do that to me! Let me go! I need to go back to Inaba-san!" He demanded, struggling even harder. Noah could only look at Kei with sympathy; nevertheless, she remained at the side of the table, not minding how the teen thrashed upon. She could only sigh once again, as she motioned Yataro to come near them.

"There's no use in struggling," Noah said. "You are not a perfect sample for me, but I don't have any choice either." The scientist slowly placed her hand over Kei's shoulder. "I don't really have any intention to hurt you, and you must believe me for that." She looked at Yataro and said, "Please hold his head." Yataro did so gently, making sure that Kei was comfortable with his hold. "Now, assistant, if you don't want to be in agony, there is only one thing I _beg_ of you," she said, while looking blankly at the tubing which now delivered Meow-tate inside Kei's body.

"_Give up_,"

As soon as she said that, Kei's body shuddered. He yelled out loud, his words indiscernible. His eyes suddenly spilled up his tears. Pain suddenly coursed through his whole body. Kei writhed under the unbearable agony that seemed to rip his whole form apart. Kei tussled and kicked upon the table, the chains keeping him from falling into the floor. Yataro kept his head stable, making sure that Kei would not hit anything as he thrashed about. Kei kept on yelling, screaming his pain out. His tears streamed from his orbs, flowed out like forever… until his eyes were dry.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Noah shouted at the teen that lay limp over the operating table. She looked at him with pity, for it was the only thing she could do. Noah was angry at him, so annoyed that this weak-looking young man was still struggling, even though he was already trekking upon the doors of death. She bashed both of her fists atop an empty spot of the table, which made Kei look at Noah weakly. "Stop trying to act so strong already!" She continued, sending a guilty look down at the teen.

"I-I won't g-give up," Kei said. His voice was raspy. He was already yelling his lungs out for three days already – for three straight days he was being infused with the doses of Meow-tate. Even though he had experienced the pain for those three long days, the pain only seemed to grow even stronger, even more painful than before. Instead of getting accustomed with the pain, Kei would only endure more. It was even enough for him to pass out from the extreme experience. As long he was unconscious, he would not feel the pain.

"I know t-that y-you're p-planning something a-against Inaba-san," Kei continued, which continued to annoy Noah. "If t-this is the o-only way I could h-help hi-him, then I will suffer this pain just t-to sto-stop you," he said, his speech already in stutter. He looked back at Noah with those decided eyes of his, making her flinch back and avoid the stare. Even though Noah was only doing it because of her loyalty to the family, she was just as worried for Kei's situation. As Yūta's friend, Noah felt that, even in her own way, she needed to help the dark-haired assistant.

"Just give up already!" She ignored Kei's courageous words and told him that. "You don't know how dangerous it is for you to keep on fighting with the effects of the drug! You don't know how miserable you look right now!" She just said. "Forget about your stupid pride – that _stupid_ wolf – and give up to _Meow_-tate already!" She appealed to Kei. "This is the only way for Don Valentino to stop hurting you. Don't make me let this continue any longer…" Noah slowly knelt down on the cold floor. "Please…"

"That's not a-an option for m-me, Noah," Kei just answered, eyes directed upon the ceiling. He was still tied against the operating table, his hands and feet already peppered with bruises and small blisters. "E-Even though it's painful, I can't po-possibly forsake Inaba-san. It's a choice I won't accept," he said, a lone tear forming over his eye. "Bu-But I won't get angry with you, Noah." He said, making the scientist look at him confusedly. "Like me, you are just doing your job. I can't hold you against it; I won't blame you for what you did." Kei tried to smile even just a little.

"But you're just going to get hurt!" Noah still pleaded. "Please stop doing this," she said. "_Meow_-tate is going to kill you if you keep on doing this!" She stated, as she pushed herself from the floor and grabbed Kei's right hand. "If you don't give in to the effect of the drug, your body won't be able to keep up! You don't need to be a doctor to understand how's that going to kill you!" She reasoned, still trying to persuade Kei to stop stuggling against Meow-tate. "Believe me, you are going to die, no—"

"You are going to die, no matter what~_de-aro_," Don Valentino's voice drowned the room as soon as the door of Noah's laboratory opened up. Beside the small goat-leader of the mafia was the ever-stoic Lorenzo, who would only show any semblance of emotion whenever it involved his don. "Whether you choose to struggle or not, _Meow_-tate will kill you no matter what happens~_de-aro_," Don Valentino added.

All of them inside were surprised by the Don's arrival; even Noah had quickly sprinted just to reach the spot where their boss stood. Kei could only stare in shock that the head himself had come to witness him.

"You seem to have the wrong idea, you _logical_ assistant," it was Lorenzo's deep voice which sounded loud inside the room. He and Don Valentino slowly approached the operating table, Noah in tow, and looked at Kei who was helplessly tied down, totally deprived of any means of escape. "Do not think that the results are in your favor if you manage to fight the effects of _Meow_-tate." He said, as he gave a look at Noah through his burlap sack. "Clearly, you haven't told him of _Meow_-tate's condition for it to take full effect, Noah."

"T-There is no need to rush!" Noah quickly answered. "If we can make _Meow_-tate work without fulfilling the condition, then—"

"That is the purpose why we stole _Meow_-tate, Noah." Don Valentino answered in a harsher tone than expected. "It's _Meow_-tate's condition that I am looking forward to."

"But that is just _unfair_!" Noah said. "We can't let—"

"If you can't tell him, then I will have to~_de-aro_," Don Valentino spoke once again. "There is a simple condition for _Meow_-tate to take effect, and that is for you to _kill_ a werewolf." At that point, Kei's eyes were wide in horror and fear. "If you can't, in the end, the drug will kill you. Even if you manage to survive the doses we are giving you right now, you will still die if you don't fulfill the condition of the drug~_de-aro_," Don Valentino explained. "If you believe that by struggling here you can help that despicable wolf, then think again~_de-aro_." The goat said. "Sha-sha-sha! Even if you don't become a werecat because of your own stubbornness, then you will die. If you die, then that wolf will think that he is _weak_ and _pathetic_, that he is not _worthy_ enough because he wasn't able to save you~_de-aro_," Don Valentino told him. "I will still win in the end!"

"Noah," Lorenzo spoke as Don Valentino basked in joy. "Increase the dosage. Show that assistant that his struggle is senseless," he said.

"But it might kill him!" Noah interjected.

"According to Don Valentino, it will still work with his plan if he _dies_," he sternly said. "And like Don said, we will win." Lorenzo lowered down his head nearer to Noah. "One more thing: the _antidote_ must be _destroyed_."

**. . . . . . . . .**

"I'm stopping the infusion!" Noah declared, closing the clamp immediately, and almost carelessly pulling the needled end of the tube from the IV lock embedded in Kei's hand. Even so, the teen still didn't stop from squirming in pain.

Noah became more distressed when Kei still trembled uncontrollably, while he continued to shriek in a hopeless tone. Somehow, stress seemed to have overtaken her, making her feel lightheaded and feeble at the same time. "W-We need to cure him. His fever is already too high. If we can't lower down his temperature, he might have a convulsion." She said, even though she was practically stammering. However, she was surprised when the typically silent Yataro unlocked the chains that held Kei. The spectacled young man carefully removed the shackles from the teen.

Yataro shoved his hands under Kei's shoulder and gradually raised him up. That time, Kei had stopped from screaming in pain and seemed to have gained a little awareness of his surroundings. Nonetheless, his eyes were still full of tears. Yataro frowned a little and brought up his sleeves, which he used to wipe off the fluid from Kei's face. Kei was confused with the affectionate gesture. With his cries dying down to stifled sobs, Kei looked deep at Yataro's golden irises. It was certainly different from his boss' crimson, Yūta's cerulean, and Ogino's dark orbs, but Kei saw the lingering concern in them.

Yataro only looked ardently back at the teen. Since NOAH, Don Valentino's Mafia, and Inaba's Agency had been caught into the conflict, Yataro was not oblivious of the identity of the other assistant aside from the blond one. Nozaki Kei was actually the one who had beat him in the table tennis battle when they decided to go out for a hot spring vacation. Kei would often lash out harsh words, but they were far from real threats. Yataro knew that Kei was just another kind soul beneath a rough countenance.

Kei's eyes were then covered by his dark bangs. Slowly the teen dropped his head and rested it over Yataro's chest. The spectacled wolf only felt the silent sobs that came out from the teen. That time, Yataro understood, it was not the cry of pain, not the cry of misery. Yataro knew that what came out from Kei was a cry of sadness. Loneliness lambasted the teen, for he was so conflicted and so confused. That time, he was just so lonely, asking anything – anyone – of why he deserved to be put in that kind of _fate_.

* * *

It was the fifth day since Nozaki Kei's abduction; five days since the _New Felixes_ stirred commotion over the country through that ominous broadcast through the national television channels. Don Valentino and the rest of the family had been called for a very important meeting, which meant that Kei would be free from any agony because of _Meow_-tate. Noah left not too long ago, leaving the ever-silent Yataro and Nozaki Kei inside the laboratory. Noah was half-reluctant about it, but she had temporarily allowed Kei to be released from the shackles, thereby giving him an opportunity to walk around.

The first thing he did was to _eat_. It was one of the most basic instincts of survival. Kei had been so gracious about the food that Yataro brought him; even the blue-head's share had vanished in an instant. Kei had never been so hungry before, so he could only offer an apology for vacuuming Yataro's food into his stomach. The silent Yataro only gave a small smile, perhaps telling that teen that it was alright. Next, Kei requested for a change of clothes. He had been in the same garment for five days, so he quickly stripped himself and sped his way for a shower.

As soon as he finished, Kei stepped out, towel clipped around his waist. He was surprised that Yataro stood nearby, holding out some spare clothing the teen asked for. Kei dressed himself up, and Yataro could not look away from bruises that marred the boy's thin frame. Kei's wrists and ankles had been constricted by the chains that horizontal wounds blemished his skin. The blue spots of varying degree covered up different portions of Kei's arms and legs. Yataro could not hold out the pity he felt for the teen, that his expression was seemed to have been noticed by Kei.

"Yataro…-_san_?" Kei called out. He was not sure of Yataro's age, but it was obvious that he was older than him. Kei knew that the source of Yataro's upset countenance were the wounds that he obtained during that period of five days. Kei only smiled a little as he looked at the navy-blue haired man. "Yataro-san, I know you're like Noah who just wants to help me." He stated. "I don't feel you're totally bad at all," Kei said. "I appreciate your concern." He added as he took the seat farthest from the operating table he was strapped on for days.

"_Kei-kun_," the teen was startled when there was a deep but soft voice that called his name. Kei quickly looked at Yataro, surprised that his voice was so different from that time when Soumei _possessed_ his body. The teen felt the warmth in his voice, the touch of kindness from his tone. "I'm not going to put up with your effort to endure the pain of _Meow_-tate." He chided Kei, but his kind voice seemed to lose its intended effect. "Right now, I'm going to stand for Noah-san's request." He told the teen.

"But, Yataro-san,–" Kei was staggered to hear that even Yataro disproved of his decision to prevent _Meow_-tate from overtaking his body "–you know that I can't do that!" He said, flinging his hands around. "Are you trying to convince me to give up because NOAH and Inaba-san are enemies to begin with?" He asked, indirectly accusing Yataro of hidden motives. "Please do not offer me a choice that would cause all of us more pain," he said. He was teary-eyed once again. He thought Yataro was different from all others, he thought that he could be trusted but—

"I'm just thinking about Kei-kun and Inaba-san," Yataro said. Kei brought up his eyes back at the other male. "I don't know how to share you, but the werewolves have an extreme degree of _loyalty_ that can't be found elsewhere," he started off. "Both of us know the story of Haruka-san. He left the Police Agency because he couldn't take that his _nii-_san was more focused on his police work than him," he said. "In the end, Inaba-san left the police agency as well, all because of his sadness when Haruka-san suddenly vanished away from him." Yataro explained.

"The werewolves' loyalty is much different. The werewolves rarely state their feelings, but it can easily be seen through how they act," he said. "I know that you and Inaba-san have already built up a bond of trust, and, as a werewolf, I know Inaba-san doesn't have any choice but to give you that loyalty." He explained. "Perhaps it's what you call 'friendship', but it's always deeper for the werewolves." Yataro gazed upon Kei's dark irises. "If Inaba-san has left the police for the sake of his little brother, what do you think can even happen to him if you _die_?"

Nozaki Kei was silent.

He understood Yataro's point. It was just so simple. If he dies, then… then Inaba-san might go astray. Even though he disliked it, Don Valentino had a point. The blow might not be physical, but the emotional pain that could hit Inaba-san could be much damaging. He felt so disheartened. To think that he could be the very well reason for Inaba-san's demise… Kei's eyes turned bleary once again, and felt the warm sensation by his lids. He was in tears again. He just didn't know what to do… he was so confused… so sad.

"Yataro-san?" Kei was only able took back at the other male, even though his eyes was already threatening to spill the tears. "Will Inaba-san forgive me if I give up right now?" He asked, sounding so hopeful.

Yataro approached Kei that time. He only put his right hand over the teen's head and began to ruffle his hair caringly. "If Inaba-san knows that you have just done it for his sake, forgiveness is bound to happen next." He assured the teen. "If pain needs to come to us, then we can't escape from it. But we can always choose to deny what can hurt us even more,"

* * *

"_Good day to you our viewers._" The anchorman greeted. "_We are reporting to you live about a developing situation in near one of the police headquarters in the city_." He said as the video changed into an aerial shot of the nearest police station. "_According to the National Police Agency, a small group has started an assault against the headquarters at exactly 16:00_." The anchorman continued to report. "_The police said that it was a group representing the New Felixes—hold on, it seems that we are getting something._" The camera panned and zoomed into the police headquarters' main entrance.

"_We are currently seeing someone going out of the building_." The man the anchorman was describing was shown in the television. The person was of small build. The only apparent feature seen from the camera was the messy, spiky dark hair, with a distinguishable pair of turfs that appeared at the side of his head, making an _ear_-like appearance, which the person sported. He wore dark-shaded sunglasses that covered up his eyes and a bandana that was used to cover his nose and mouth. "_He seems to hold something in his hand. Looks like he's typing in something and—holy_!"

The camera was able to record an explosion that took out one of the police headquarters' rooms.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

Even though I did not mention it, this chapter is a flashback about what happened during the days following the announcement of the New Felixes. I hope to finish part 2 as soon.

I'm so sorry, Kei-kun. I don't mean to hurt you and make you feel sad in this chapter. :'(

I hope we would have more Cuticle Detective Fics here! XD

Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Breakdown, Part 2

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

I'm really sorry for the late post. A lot of things happened. My illness is making me so sick, so my doctors told me to rest like there's no tomorrow. But I want to continue on writing this fic, for those who have followed and faved **Meta-meow-rphosis**. Thank you very much to all of you! *heart*

Also, thanks for my friend, who goes by the pen name '**Nillum Richner**', for co-writing this latest chapter. I'm really happy that I can rely on someone while I'm partly bedridden. :P

**Warning & Disclaimer**: All writing errors are all my sin. And I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba. If I did, I will own Kei-kun and Yataro-kun for myself. Nyahahaha~

* * *

**Breakdown, Part 2**

* * *

Inaba Hiroshi's smile broke down into a frown. Even though Ogino hadn't said anything yet, the grim expression that the older policeman wore was enough explanation for the wolf detective. Ogi's ex-partner attempted one last chuckle, but it was dry and disheartened. Even Yūta did not miss the tear-glazed orbs that belonged to his boss as the latter slowly crept back on the soft couch. Slowly, Inaba sat back on the chair, the news weighing in heavily against him.

"No new information, huh?" Hiroshi exhaled as he stared up the ceiling. "It's been five days,"

Ogino almost scrunched up his nose at the other detective's tone. He knew how disappointed Hiroshi was because of the lack of details. He could practically feel Hiroshi's frustration even before he stepped inside the agency's office. Even Ogino felt really dissatisfied because of the absence of the information they needed; dissatisfied on how he started to feel like a _failure_ on his job as a detective. But with Hiroshi acting almost _hopeless_, Ogino felt angry with himself. He wanted Hiroshi to get angry at _him_. He wanted to know how his ex-partner really felt. Ogino was confused and he felt really pathetic.

"Hiroshi," Ogino's deep voice groaned. "I am trying my best to look into it." He tried to assure the wolf-detective, but he already understood how truly _hollow_ his reassurance was. He had told Hiroshi that statement for the last four days and still his actions only ended in vain. As another day came that remained fruitless, Ogino was beginning to consider that he was almost _betraying_ Hiroshi. "Please don't lose hope," he asked his previous partner. "I know that your _assistant_ still remains strong right now," he added.

"I know," Hiroshi immediately answered. "I always know how much Kei struggles to show how strong he is,"

Hiroshi fished out a cell phone from his pocket and gave it a long stare. He gripped at it tightly as some thought cluttered in his head. They found the phone just outside the detective agency, almost five days ago. It was only through Inaba Hiroshi's curiosity about Kei's sudden absence that made them seek out the dark-haired teen. The phone was the only object that greeted them back. Of course, Hiroshi himself identified that Kei was the one who owned the phone, which color was in calm blue in contrast with his angry red.

Their first thought was not as severe as to what they had right now. Inaba Hiroshi supposed back then that Kei had needed something immediately and left in a rush – the reason why the teen even left his phone. Hiroshi took the phone and decided to wait for their comment-ful friend. However, in less than an hour, a terrible feeling of fear started to grow inside him when Ogino himself went to the detective agency bearing a single question: _where is _that_ assistant of yours?_ Hiroshi's first reaction was comical, but soon he was drowned with an inexplicable amount of worry.

'_He called me_,' Ogino explained four days ago. '_But he dropped it when I finally answered_,' the policeman added. Hiroshi could not even discern the emotion he had at that point. By then the insinuation was far from true, but, as detectives, it was one point that they needed to consider. Inaba Hiroshi only covered his lips as the implication set his mind in rush. '_This isn't the first time that your assistant has been _kidnapped_, Hiroshi_,' Ogino continued to speak, remembering some of the tales shared to him by the rowdy group that occupied the detective agency. '_It's a possibility_,'

'_But who would want to kidnap Kei?_' It was denial in form of a question. He was deeply anxious when Kei was first abducted by their enemies – he found out later on that it was Haruka's doing. Perhaps his reaction was hilarious, but a deep pit of concern had been shoveled inside him. He valued Kei as his assistant; he valued Kei as his friend. It was not unusual for friends to worry for each other. That was why he made an effort to save him. '_He may be reproachful, but he's a good guy. I don't even think he's made some enemies_,' Hiroshi added.

Ogino watched judiciously. '_I don't think he needs to have enemies to be targeted this way_,' he supposed. Hiroshi looked bewildered back then, his emotions crumpling up his thoughts. By speaking figuratively, Ogino managed to confuse Hiroshi even more. '_Perhaps we don't need to look too far just to understand this_,' he continued to speak. '_We can consider that this is the work of Valentino's mafia._' He finally concluded. Hiroshi was surprised. But it was the nature of man to accept the easiest of choices when one was confused and disconcerted.

Hiroshi remembered as he continued to gaze at Kei's phone. Like what Ogi has deduced, Don Valentino might have a part in Kei's kidnapping. For four days Inaba Detective Agency and the police tried to find details that concerned about the case. However, there was a wall that they had run against – the announcement of the _New Felixes_. Even though Ogino wanted to maximize the use of the police headquarters to help, the matter about the New Felixes was prioritized by the nation. As a possible threat to national security, much of the police force was used to find a way to stop the appearance of this group.

In all honesty, Hiroshi was glad for Ogi's help until that day. He wanted to thank him, but he always failed to wipe off the sadness over his face. Kei's absence still weighed against Hiroshi and it was enough reason for him to feel depressed. It did not need for someone to tell Hiroshi that he was the _indirect_ reason for Kei's abduction. Perhaps Kei did not need to have an enemy, as Ogi stated. Perhaps Kei did not need his hands to be stained to be targeted. But when did _evil_ ever choose its victims?

Innocence could never save someone from the hands of evil. If there was a sin that Kei did for him to deserve that fate, then it was simply being Hiroshi's _friend_. Just because Kei had a connection to Hiroshi, he was already branded a target – all for the reason to _hurt_ Hiroshi, to make him weak. _Damn the all of them_, Hiroshi cursed in thought. He was angry at those who did this. Hiroshi was angry because what they did was working well against him. _Kei_, he spoke to his assistant, even though he won't hear him. _Please stay safe_,

Hiroshi slowly looked back at Ogino. "Did you find any connection between the New Felixes and Valentino's mafia?" He sent the older male a question.

Ogino's expression told Hiroshi that he hadn't even thought of the supposition. "No," he answered as soon. "We are looking into everyone at this moment. Probably some departments have even considered the mafia, but, as of now, we can't claim any connection between them." Ogino told Hiroshi.

"But Valentino's the only one who can do something like this," Hiroshi responded. "Ever since he arrived from Italy, his mafia has caused a lot of problems in our country."

Ogino Kuniharu nodded. "It's true." He said. Nevertheless, his brows furrowed when a hidden content suddenly appeared inside his head. His face scrunched up as he gave a narrowed look at his previous partner. "Hiroshi," his tone was stern, "are you trying to suggest that we _extort _Valentino's mafia by framing them with the New Felixes?"

Yūta, who had remained silent for the duration of the dialogue, was visibly startled with Ogino's declaration. He sent a worried gaze back at his sensei. The blond only saw Hiroshi's frantic and desperate look.

"I-If we can find a connection between them, the police can look deeper at the extent of Don Valentino's organization," Hiroshi replied. "We can use the opportunity to find Kei!" He added in a stifled yell. "If we do that, we can even stop the New Felixes from springing into action before it's too late."

"Hiroshi!" Ogino shouted back at the other male, making Hiroshi flinch at the loud voice. Even though Ogino saw tears welled over Hiroshi's eyes, he merely ignored it and continued to speak. "Even though I know Valentino and his mafia is an evil bunch, I can't hold them responsible for every evil thing that happens." He told the younger male. "We uphold justice; we don't control it!" He glared harder at the ruby-eyed detective. "I'm not siding with them. But is it righteous for us to wear a blind eye and point our fingers carelessly?" He asked, even though he did not want a real answer.

"You are just saying this because you are sad, Hiroshi," Ogino told his previous partner.

"But if we don't do anything we might be—"

Hiroshi's face whipped to the side. A loud smacking sound reverberated inside the room. Hiroshi held a shocked expression as he watched Ogino's hand that slammed over his cheek. Hiroshi hadn't even notice the taller male approach him. He raised his fingers as he traced the numb pain that crept over his skin. Ogino had _slapped_ him. Hiroshi's eyes jumped from Ogino's hand to his face.

"Calm down, Hiroshi," Ogi told him. Hiroshi saw the reluctance that blanketed his ex-partner's expression. "Just calm down," and his tone sounded frail and begging. "Will your assistant ever think this way if he's with you right now?" Ogi asked and watched how Hiroshi's face lightened up a bit. "He'll think first before he acts,"

"Sensei," Yūta's voice cut through the silence that settled after Ogino and Hiroshi had stopped speaking. The two males looked at the blond, and then to where the blond was looking at. The television now showed a live telecast of a news channel. It seemed that it was a news flash of a current scene.

"_Good day to you our viewers._ _We are reporting to you live about a developing situation near one of the police headquarters in the city_." The anchorman's feature was replaced by an aerial shot of the nearest police station. Hiroshi and the others easily identified the place since it was just nearby the agency. "_According to the National Police Agency, a small group has started an assault against the headquarters at exactly 16:00_." Yūta looked at the watch – it was only 04:10 in the afternoon. "_The police said that it was a group representing the New Felixes—hold on, it seems that we are getting something._"

The camera moved in order to focus a person currently walking out of the huge building. _We are currently seeing someone going out of the building_." The person stood too short for an adult. He had a thin frame. He sported a messy, black hair, with a distinct pair of patches by the side of his head – which made an ear-like appearance. He wore a sleeveless hoodie, matched with heavily-tinted shades and a blue bandana that covered his nose and mouth. He held something tiny in his hand.

"_He seems to hold something in his hand. Looks like he's typing in something and—holy_!"

Hiroshi, Ogino and Yūta watched in disbelief as one of the rooms of the police headquarters exploded in both dust and fire. Debris mixed up with the smoke; it slid to the side of the building and fell to the ground below. The camera shakily took the shot as both people and police seemed to be enveloped in chaos and fear. Then, one by one, more figures appeared. They all wore the same attire as they approached the one who went out of the building.

And then hell broke loose.

The uniformed figures started to attack the policemen who still stood strong after the explosion. Those who were still dazed were quickly taken out. Confusion and panic continued to build up and wreak havoc against the civilians. Within seconds, the scene had managed to stir up everyone in the area.

"The New Felixes…" Ogino said, voice in horror. "They have appeared." He added. "We're _too_ late,"

* * *

Kei leaned heavily against the wall. Aside from the sweat that ran over his body, tears flowed down smoothly from his eyes. After he had done his part, he quickly sprinted out of the area and went far away from the scene of the crime. He slowly slid against the wall and ended up sprawled against the cemented ground. He wanted to yell his frustrations out. He wanted to punch everything for the feeling of dissatisfaction inside of him.

But he couldn't.

He didn't want to be found. He wanted to stay out of sight. He wanted to stay in the shadows, away from the people he had hurt. Kei desired to ask for everyone's forgiveness, but he felt frightened of what he did. He did not know if they would accept his apology. He was unsure if they would forgive them even if he asked for it in all honesty. He feared that he might not be forgiven. He feared that all of them might condemn him. Kei's tears rushed out from his eyes. He felt so weary, so alone.

_But it's already my sin, right?_ Kei asked himself. He looked at his hands. Even though it was only wet with sweat and tears, Kei could see a crimson fluid that started to ran over his palms. He cringed at the sight, and even tried to shake away the red away from him. But it would let go but continued to cover inches of his skin. Kei knew that even though he hadn't done so, his hands were already soiled with the life of the victims, the _blood_ of the innocents. The blood continued to slither over him.

_No…_ Kei mumbled in his head. _No…_

"Kei-kun," a calm and soothing voice pulled Kei from the terror that came over him. The dark-haired teen flicked his head from the source and saw that the lanky Yataro stood just in front of him. Golden irises watched his dark orbs with worry. Slowly, Yataro knelt down beside Kei and wrapped his arms around the teen's body. "I know it hurts," Yataro told Kei. "I won't understand how you truly feel, but I understand that you don't need to burden yourself too much." He added as he pulled Kei closer to him.

It was the only thing Yataro could do. He had no words to comfort the teen. In fact, he spoke too little that he appeared mute. He would not reassure Kei. He couldn't tell him that '_this thing would pass_', that '_things would turn okay_.' There was nothing better than the truth, even if the truth hurts. Yataro could only console Kei with the _bitter_ truths; unpleasant but still full of honesty. He could not bring himself to give out a white lie. Perhaps, it was better to see Kei hurting right now, rather than be agonized by a pain far excruciating than now.

But Yataro would stay by his side. Kei had only wanted to _save _his boss. He accepted his cruel fate because he wanted to help a friend. It was such a punishment for a person to be hurt just because he wanted the best for another he cared for. But it was also a truth of life. It was one of the greatest impartial designs the world had gifted humanity; that when one wished for the best of his fellow, he needed to pay the greatest toll. Sometimes, real happiness was not chosen by will at all.

Sometimes, real happiness would come from the _sacrifice_ of another person.

Kei felt how Yataro's arms hugged him tighter. Even though the bespectacled male wouldn't speak frequently, Kei understood the emotions that gleamed within his orbs. If there was one thing surprising about Yataro, it was his honesty and sincerity. At that point, Kei felt glad that there was someone who willed to share the burden, that there was that person who'd stay with him through all the hurt. Kei only cried harder as he shoved his head upon Yataro's strong shoulders. Finally, he wailed out loud.

"I'm sorry!" Kei said as he draped his hands around Yataro, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry I-I h-hurt _you_," his apology was directed to the people that were victims of the explosion. "I don't w-want t-to hurt _you_. B-But I have n-no choice." He continued to speak as his tears finally smudged Yataro's clothes wet. Yataro only listened as he affectionately rubbed Kei's back. "Please forgive me! P-Please for-forgive me for w-w-what I've d-done against _you_!" Kei held on to Yataro even tighter. He could find warmth and comfort from him. For now, it was the only source of relief. "P-please—"

"Can the _dead_ even give an apology?" Another voice sprung up, which quickly snatched Yataro's attention. However, Kei appeared mortified upon hearing those words. "So this is where I find you, assistant," the deep, muffled voice from Lorenzo's burlap mask went straight through Kei's ears. "Don Valentino is pleased about you taking on the role to present the New Felixes to the world." He said as he looked the teen. He made a fleeting glance at Yataro, but re-focused his sole attention to the dark-haired teen. "My, my…" he muttered. "Even though I've seen it before, I'm still amazed with how _Meow-tate_ transformed you."

Yataro glared at Lorenzo with the style Soumei taught him when he was a child. Yataro could hear the tone of mockery that laced the voice of Valentino's right hand man. With Kei still in his embrace, Yataro helped the teen stand up, using his own body to support the other one's form. Yataro felt Kei shifted his weight against him; Yataro adjusted his feet to balance the two of them. This happened without Yataro removing his scowl against Lorenzo, who, in turn, only seemed to give out an amused expression. The bag that covered his face curled up with the emotion Lorenzo wore.

"Don Valentino still needs you," Lorenzo spoke up. "It seems that the _second _priority has decided to show itself up." He informed Kei. The teen only grew more confused and frightened. It was already obvious what Lorenzo was trying to tell him.

"B-But, I-I can't," Kei answered, unconsciously gripping on Yataro's body even tighter. His mind was suddenly filled with the images of his boss, Inaba Hiroshi. And then his vision was covered with a blood-red tint. His heart pounded one strong beat. Then Kei's sight turned blurry. "I c-can't… n-no… I won't,"

"But it's not _my _choice," Lorenzo responded, observing the small difference in Kei's expression. "Meow-tate _asks_ for a wolf's blood." He told the teen. "That drug makes you more aware of the werewolf you have _targeted _for yourself." He chuckled softly. "You are always thinking of that despicable wolf, assistant. Meow-tate has used that as a _stimulus_ to function." Lorenzo explained as he noticed that Yataro's glared hadn't died down yet. "Right when you let the drug took effect to your body, Meow-tate has made you more aware of Inaba Hiroshi – and then your mind will consider him your _target_."

"N-No… I c-can't…" Kei continued to say. But his hair grew a little longer, his canine tooth became more pronounced and pointed and his fingernails started to lengthen. Yataro was shocked to see that the transformation had gone up to another degree once more. "I-I… _must_!" With the final yell, Kei released himself from Yataro and pushed the bespectacled man away from him. "I want _blood_!" Kei seethed as he stoop low and formed a crouching stance. "I want _blood_! I want _blood_! I want _that _wolf's blood!" He roared as his pupils turned into slits.

"So you just need to be _pushed_ to let the drug take effect," Lorenzo said as if he just recently realized. "You also get the sense of the 'target' wolf if it comes near you." He added as he looked at Yataro. "I hope you still honor the agreement between our family and NOAH." He told the bespectacled male. "As of now, the choice rests on the assistant. As long as Don Valentino is concerned, either of the results is beneficial to the family." He informed Yataro. "If you wish to see this kid _unharmed_, I suggest that you give your whole cooperation with the plan."

Lorenzo finally departed. Yataro gave a concerned look at the raged Kei. The teen appeared to sniffing the air around him and showed out villainous stares. And when Kei's eyes landed over him, Yataro felt the fear wash over him. Meow-tate now undeniably controlled Kei's body and it sought to find the wolf it had labeled as a target. If Yataro wished to save Kei, then it he should never leave the teen's side again. But as he pondered about this, he realized that the teen that just stood feet away from him had already _vanished_.

**. . . . . . . . .**

The one they saw from the news now clashed against him. Even after his transformation, Hiroshi felt the raw power his enemy possessed. The power of the black hair was ineffective against his opponent and he also easily dodged Hiroshi's _cuticle bolt_. Right now, they battled out physically, fists against fists, footwork against footwork. At least, Hiroshi managed to top the person he battled, using his wits and experience. Nevertheless, he also learned that the person in front of him seemed to fight _instinctively_. The attack was all-brawn, a point that made Hiroshi hold the advantageous position.

With a careless charge, Hiroshi's opponent sped up. But the crimson-haired wolf detective had his counter planned up. He easily parried the frontal assault and sidestepped a follow-up strike that was hidden with the charge. Hiroshi whirled to the shorter opponent's side and whipped his hands to the enemy's face. He extended his fingers and used his sharp nails to hit the other one. Even though his counter appeared ferocious, there was another reason as to why Hiroshi intended to use his nails as a weapon – he wanted to remove the bandana and the glasses at the same time.

As Hiroshi expected, his opponent deflected his head to the side – effectively saving his face from the nails – but it enabled the detective to slice through the bandana's cloth and hit the shades' hinge. The items broke off and fell from his opponent's face. Hiroshi jumped to a safe distance away from the shorter enemy. His opponent's dark locks covered his face, which hid his expression for a while. Hiroshi waited for his enemy's reaction for some seconds. Acting rashly was never a good option for a detective like him. He had to know before he could decide.

And then the enemy raised his head to look up straightly at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi's heart almost stopped.

Kei Nozaki grinned as he saw Inaba Hiroshi. His eyes widened in anticipation as his wolf-target looked at him with surprise. "Kill…" Kei spoke out. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" He said in a chant as he started to walk towards the still stunned Hiroshi. Kei's fingernail's began lengthen even more. He raised his fingers up to his lips and licked his nails. Blood trickled from his mouth when the tips met his flesh; evidence of how sharp those nails were.

Even though he approached him in that murderous expression, Hiroshi could not move. He was beyond shock. _No, this isn't happening_, Hiroshi stated in thought. What he was seeing was just an illusion; it couldn't possibly be Kei! His Kei was kind and would not want to hurt others. His assistant was a young man who respected others as he respected himself. _He's been kidnapped. There is no way that he is one with the New Felixes_, Hiroshi was still dazed. His eyes staggered at the image of a seemingly violent Kei. _What the hell is happening around here?!_

A gunshot echoed and pulled Hiroshi from his thoughts.

He only saw how Kei reeled backwards but then maintained his pace towards Hiroshi. Blood then sapped from the bullet wound that punctured the teen's arms. But it was not enough to stop Kei from moving. The grin was still upon Kei's face.

"Hiroshi!" Ogino called out as he leveled the gun against Kei. "Go back!" He placed his index finger over the trigger. Ogino started to squeeze it…

"No!" Hiroshi pushed the gun's aim from Kei. The gun was fired but it missed the teen. As Hiroshi looked back to see Kei, he then felt an unfathomable sensation of pain that tore through him.

Kei had finally attacked Hiroshi and bit him by his neck.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

Oh my! It seems that the action won't even end yet! There are still a lot of questions that were formed in the first six chapters so I'm willing to answer all of that in future chapters. *smiles*

Thanks for reading! Have a good day!


	8. Unlikely Savior

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.

It seems that because the anime has ended and the manga updates are still coming in so slowly not too many writers post for Cuticle Detective Inaba. I'm a bit sad, but that doesn't mean I'm putting a stop to my story here. I'll try my best to keep this fandom alive here in FanFiction.

So, here, another chapter update for _**Meta-meow-rphosis**_. A lot of thanks to those who continue to read this story of mine! :)

**Warning & Disclaimer**: All writing errors are all my sin. And I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba. If I did, I will make a scene wherein Don Valentino actually wins one time against Hiroshi and Co. :P

* * *

**Unlikely Savior**

* * *

Hiroshi shuddered as he broke free from his dream. His skin was moist with his sweat, which beaded over his face. His throat hurt as he panted; his breathing was ragged as the air coursed dryly through his windpipe. He slowly placed his hand over his neck, sensing the cold touch of his fingers as he laced them. A phantom pain surged over his damp skin; Hiroshi briefly wondered if the scar he had received was reopened. But the absence of blood confirmed that it was still intact, and all the pain that he just felt was the product of his memories.

He was slightly uneasy as he turned his head to the side, for there was that little fear that embedded itself deep within his heart. Hiroshi heard _him_ promised, promised him that he won't turn away from him, promised that he won't leave his side anymore. But the lingering fear in his chest made him thought otherwise. He was frightened that he won't see him as he woke; he was scared that he would become his enemy once more. But for all the fear that he just felt, a wave of relief washed over Hiroshi as he saw the sleeping figure beside him, still tucked under the heavy sheets. Even though the couch was undeniably small for the two of them, the wolf-detective could only smile as his friend slept deeply, seemingly unperturbed by anything around him.

His vision was still bleary – Hiroshi had to blink many times just to wipe away the blurriness from his eyes – and took a glance around them. They were still inside the interrogation room where they brought Kei in, still inside the police headquarters that temporarily offered them security. As he took a long stare around the room, a particular stack of documents attracted his attention.

Now Hiroshi realized that he had fallen asleep unaware. He flexed his head and ignored the soft crunching sound that his neck made. He also discarded the soft blanket that was used to drape him and instead swathed it over the still sleeping teen. Looking a little glad that his friend had truly returned to him, Hiroshi walked towards the nearest table where he spotted the documents he just saw. As he reached out for the papers, Hiroshi gritted as the pain over his neck pulsed once more. He quickly slapped a hand over the area.

_I never thought Kei's bite would be this painful_, Hiroshi said in thought, half-amused even though he felt the terrible agony again. With one eye closed, he looked far ahead and thought of the probable reason why the area burned painfully, with the same degree as when he first received it. He made a dry chuckle. Confused but acquiescent at the same time, Hiroshi tried to ignore it as it slowly dulled as the seconds passed. Even though it was Kei who had done it to him, he was not even angry at his assistant. After all, part of why Kei ended up that way was because of him.

As the pain left him, Hiroshi focused his attention to the paper in his hand. It was the document pertaining to Ogata Yuzuki, his one-time partner and ex-fellow officer that was detained for being indicted as a traitor, not only to the National Police Agency but a traitor who betrayed the whole country. Of course, it had been considered a capital crime as soon as it was discovered, but Hiroshi – and especially Ogino – had his doubts concerning the case. That was why he reviewed the details of the supposed crime, which ended up with him dozing into dreamland.

Inaba Hiroshi may hate him because of his weird personality and annoying antics, but he knew Ogata as a loyal police officer. Even though he and Ogi shared a vehement rivalry with each other, Hiroshi knew that Ogi respected Ogata as a fellow police officer. Even though Ogi outwardly detested the blond policeman, he had already given the latter his silent regard of trust. For all the differences and revulsion that they had between them, Ogi trusted Ogata not just because they were equal in their jobs – no, not simply _that_. After all, he and Ogata were _friends_, no matter how they acted as if they were not.

But for Ogata to commit a high-level crime of treason… it was something that even Hiroshi could not imagine. Perhaps there had been some kind of _mistake_ and it was unfortunate that Ogata was the one to receive the bitter end. He could not even think that Ogata had a motive to do so, knowing that he was as equally enthusiastic and motivated as Ogi to catch Don Valentino and his mafia. Hiroshi tried to think of the possible reasons. He knew that there was something—

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard the door swung open. Hiroshi quickly sent his red irises to see who just entered and felt relieved that it was Ogi. The older policeman held a surprised look upon entering, probably because he saw Hiroshi already up and moving. Nevertheless, his face turned back into that stern expression he always held, closing the door behind him and approaching his previous partner who regarded his appearance with a warm smile. Ogi was quick to notice that Hiroshi's attention was back onto the document that detailed Ogata's crime.

"You should still be resting," it was Ogi's first statement; he shifted it out when Hiroshi shook his head in disagreement. Ogi shot a look at the teen inside and felt satisfied to have seen Hiroshi's assistant still in deep sleep. He planted his gaze back at Hiroshi as soon. "If you want to know any details about Ogata, he's still saying the same." Ogi told him. "He said that he just performed as he was ordered to. He never betrayed anyone." The police officer with that jet-black hair informed Hiroshi.

"But he couldn't deny that he _handed _over Meow-tate," Hiroshi responded, a frown settling over his lips. He cited that particular line from the documents he just read. "Ogi," Hiroshi looked at his ex-partner. "I think Ogata is just being accused just because of _technicalities_," he stated his opinion to the older male.

Ogino Kuniharu sent a confused gaze back at the crimson-haired male. "What are you saying, Hiroshi?" He asked Hiroshi and he gestured him to look at the document in his hands. Ogi looked over Hiroshi's shoulder as his previous partner started to point out words printed on the thick stack. Ogi was wordless, silently trying to tell Hiroshi to go on.

"Ogata was accused of treason during the same day when we finally took Kei back," Hiroshi looked at the teen, a grimace quickly marring his face. Trying to push away the sadness within him, Hiroshi whipped his head back to Ogino. "One week ago, when we took hold of Kei, the National Police Agency released a statement saying that they found the reason as to why Don Valentino managed to obtain Meow-tate." He said at first. "They told us that it was Ogata who _voluntarily _gave the drug to Valentino's lackeys." He added, jabbing the specific line written on the document. Hiroshi pulled his finger away from the paper. "If you're going to ask me, it smells _fishy_," he shared to the older male. "When we finally got a lead to discover what's truly behind Meow-tate and the New Felixes, the police suddenly revealed someone as suspect,"

The frown that descended over Ogino's countenance was obvious. Just like before, Hiroshi sounded _careless_ with his words. It did not take much effort for him to realize what Hiroshi was trying to point out. As he crossed his hands over his chest, Ogi answered back. "I do not like the sound of your thoughts, Hiroshi."

Inaba Hiroshi winced at the tone of Ogi's voice. True, what he was saying was graver than what he said before, but, right now, he couldn't simply shake away the feeling of doubt. "I have a point and you know it," Hiroshi answered plainly. At that time, he disregarded his fear of Ogi's wrath. Even if his ex-partner truly ended up getting angry and hating him, Hiroshi would just ignore it. If there was the proper time to speak, then it was _that_ instant. "_Na_, Ogi, don't you think that there is actually _someone_ helping Don Valentino from _our _side?" He told him.

"That is what the National Police Agency is thinking, Hiroshi," Ogi's voice was harsh. Even though he didn't want what happened to Ogata, it was a case that the police had provided. "They thought that it was Ogata who gave access to Valentino and his mafia to obtain samples of Meow-tate." He summarized the whole thought over the matter. "The police thought that Ogata was the actual mole working for Don Valentino inside the agency," he pointed out, but noticed Hiroshi's disbelieving stare.

"Are you hearing what you're saying right now?" Hiroshi spat back. "You sound like you're accusing Ogata too!" He replied. Hiroshi gritted his teeth as he faced away from Ogi, really surprised that his ex-partner believed the allegation against his fellow police officer. "With the way you act right now, the more it just makes me believe that Kei's claims are in fact real." He said as he approached the couch where the teen slept. "Don't you remember?" Hiroshi faced Ogino, softening his voice down. "Kei told us that ICPO knows things which they didn't even tell us." He explained to Ogino. "Just open your eyes, Ogi!"

Ogino was silent, struck that Hiroshi told him those words. And even he knew that the half-human, half-wolf had a point. He was bent on wanting to help Ogata, but, at the same time, he just spoke as if he deemed him as the true criminal. He forgot how _delicate_ Hiroshi was in the topic of loyalty and camaraderie, a trait that he acquired from his wolf-gene. It made him sound like a real hypocrite – that person who would believe _anything _just because he himself had nothing to believe for himself. At that point, he felt like a fool in front of Hiroshi. It was not the time for them to raise accusing fingers against one another. It was the time for them to work together to bring the real problem down that threatened their very peace and security. As he realized that thought, Ogi's eyes widened in comprehension. _An external problem… and then an internal dispute_, he noted them in thought. _It's too much coincidence for these to happen to us_, he continued to speak in his head. "Hiroshi," he called out to his ex-partner. "Tell me how you said that Ogata's being accused because of technicalities,"

Hiroshi was surprised by the sudden change in Ogi's line of thought but he was glad nonetheless. He quickly snatched the paper that stated the official statements that detailed what happened during that day. "The police questioned about him giving out the permission to hand out the shipment," Hiroshi started. "Of course, Ogi was telling the truth when he say he did give the authorization." He explained. "The thing that bothers me is that the question was too _vague_." The wolf-detective continued. "And that…" But Ogino's attention was no longer at Hiroshi.

The taller male's eyes were directed at another page of the document. As he gazed at it, he saw some of the pictures of the ship said to have carried Meow-tate into the country. _The ship came from France_, Ogino tried to remember the details. _Ogata said that the shipment came from there_, he muttered inside his head. As he continued to stare in the pictures, there started to form a theory that began to disrupt his mind. _Come on! _He urged himself. _Ogata told me something about the shipment and the people who received it from him_. When Ogata finally discovered, he quickly looked at the other male. "Hiroshi—"

The door to the interrogation room blast open, revealing one of the headquarters resident officers. Ogino looked at him with an openly curious as expression, observing that the staff seemed to have participated in a marathon, while Hiroshi half-glared at the man's suddenness. Kei slowly shifted, clearly disturbed by the barging sound. Hiroshi held his breath as he watched the teen moved a little, but felt relieved when Kei remained in slumber. Hiroshi trudged forward and approached the newcomer, his glare visible because of his crimson irises. "_Teme_," he practically seethed, making the staff flinch at the sound of his voice. "You don't—"

A warm hand dropped over the wolf-detective's shoulder, which effectively calmed him down. Hiroshi looked beside him and saw Ogino. "What's with the rush?" Ogino calmly asked, though he did not spare a glance back at Hiroshi, his focus directed to the resident staff. Hiroshi only muttered some unintelligible words as he pushed Ogino's hand away, still too pissed because someone almost spoiled Kei's sleep. They did not know how long he, Ogi and Yūta tried to make Kei rest; the teen was too frantic, scared and angry just to give himself into sleep… He only stepped away from the door and let Ogi handle the rest.

"Inspector Ogino," the other man regarded, breathing exhaustedly. "One member of Don Valentino's family turned up just this minute." He quickly reported. "_She _says that _she_'s willing to submit _herself_ to the police." He added, which made Ogi and Hiroshi looked at each other.

"Who?" Ogino quickly asked. As long as it was Don Valentino's _core _members were concerned, there were only two females that worked directly under the goat-leader: the family's top assassin, Gabriella, and their genius scientist, Noah. "Who's this person?" Ogino only asked, quite unsure who just decided to turn _herself_ in.

"She said she's _Noah_," the staff responded. He looked at Hiroshi, still slightly frightened by the wolf-detective. "She came together with one of your assistant… _sir_." He told Hiroshi, who quickly perked up upon hearing the details. "The _three _of them came in together just now. Your assistant asked us to inform you as soon." He added, as he turned once more. "What should we do, Inspector?" He flung his concern to the more senior policeman, but noticed the lingering confusion and curiosity in his impassive face.

"You said _three_," it was Hiroshi who spoke to him that time. The staff nervously nodded. "Who's the other one?" The wolf-detective asked him. Ogino's attention seemed to have been caught by the question, and glanced at him in a way that told him that even the inspector wanted to know the answer. He gulped first before he answered.

"We don't have any records on the third one, but it seems that Noah is fairly acquainted with _him_." He responded immediately. "It also seems that your assistant recognizes him as well. He is tall and wears a pair of glasses. He has a navy-blue colored hair and—"

"_Yataro-san?_" A groggily sounding voice caught their ears. Hiroshi looked behind and saw that Kei's eyes were finally opened awake. He quickly sped to the couch when he saw that the teen tried to stand up. Kei wobbled slightly, but Hiroshi was already there to help his friend. Hiroshi wanted to tell Kei that he should remain resting, but realized early that Kei would only shrug him off – just like what he did to Ogino mere minutes ago. Kei leaned his weight over Hiroshi as he helped him walk. "He's the guy with those golden eyes, right?" Kei asked.

"Yes," the resident staff answered. "He was brought in together with Don Valentino's chief scientist." He added. He only trailed back at Inspector Ogino and waited for his input. When the older male noticed his gaze, he faced him just before he gave him the order.

"Bring them here," he said, voice cold and sharp. He took a fleeting glance to both Hiroshi and Kei, silently telling them that they'd soon go to the bottom of these events. As he faced his head forward, the staff resident who reported to them quickly vanished in order to perform as he was told.

It only took two minutes for the trio to be brought in the location. They met with their eyes flooded with different emotions and questions. Hiroshi beckoned for an answer, but the silence that settled over strangled them, leaving them unable to speak for that while. But it was Kei who felt slightly happy with their meeting, seeing that Yataro was still in good health and form. He slowly removed Hiroshi's arms over him as he inched forward to the bespectacled male. Hiroshi was reluctant to let go, but seeing Kei glad told him that it would just be fine.

Kei only looked at Yataro at first. He gave the older male a warm smile, before he suddenly took him in a tight embrace. Yataro was clearly surprised with the sudden gesture, but held in a small smile of his own. He raised his cuffed hands and brushed Kei's locks. The teen just dug his face deep onto his chest, refusing to speak anything at all. But Yataro could feel that happiness that blanketed the dark-haired teen. At least he was thankful that Kei was still fine, and he survived everything up that point. Yataro only noticed Hiroshi's eyes over him.

"I knew that NOAH has something to behind this," Hiroshi said, voice clearly displeased. He placed a worried look at his friend who was still locked in that embrace. "It always turn out that you're involved in one way or another." He told him accusingly. He then looked at the female, Don Valentino's chief genius. "What is Don Valentino trying to do?" He asked her, sounding so angry and confused at the same time. If not because of Kei and Ogi, he would have snapped just as soon as he saw Yataro and Noah. But he tried to control and calmed himself down.

"Sensei," Yūta quickly went to his side. Hiroshi felt really glad that his assistant came back safe, even if he encountered two of their fated enemies. Before Yūta continued to speak, Hiroshi dropped his hands over his head and ruffled his blond hair. Yūta's cheeks reddened at the gesture, but tried to shake the giddiness away. "You should know what Meow-tate is and the truth behind it!" He quickly told his boss. Seeing Hiroshi's brows furrowed together only informed him that he still remained clueless about the real situation they were in. He pulled Noah near him. "She will tell you everything, sensei!"

Hiroshi grimaced and shared a worried glance towards Ogino. But Yūta was one of the few people that he could not doubt; he was one of those who had remained close to him all over those months and days. Even though there was that lingering distrust between he and Valentino's scientist, Hiroshi felt that he could not simply ignore what Yūta had told him; that he had to listen to her, to know the truth. With that, Hiroshi finally let her speak.

And as he listened, Hiroshi's eyes only widened as the truth came and lashed him _hard_…

"But that's impossible!" Even the normally calm Ogi retorted after listening to the scientist. "If Meow-tate has been in Japan thirty years ago, then I should have known it myself!" He said, placing a finger to himself. "There is no way that Interpol itself wanted to destroy the Secret Dobermen in Japan!" He roared, clearly doubtful of the information that was shared to him. But Hiroshi was plain surprised at what he had heard, to the point that he couldn't even mutter a word. He could only stare as Ogi continued to thrash about it.

"That is the truth!" Noah's voice was naturally impish, but one could not miss her strained tone, a tone that reminded them that even she was experiencing the same amount of confusion that they held. "You're clearly overestimating me if you think that I could make these things out of Meow-tate in a relatively short time," she reasoned to him. "The only reason why my family is winning right now is because this has been a plan set in motion _thirty _years back!" She told them. She clasped her hand together, squeezing them tight. "The werewolves were already deemed to _die_…"

And then there was a deep toned chuckle that snatched their attention. All of them turned and looked at where Yataro and Kei stood. In a sudden, Yataro twisted Kei out of his embrace and grasped the younger male by his neck. Kei was baffled as he tried to escape from Yataro's hold, but it proved to be in waste since the other male only tightened his grip, nearly suffocating the dark-haired teen. Yataro continued to laugh as he gave out a chilly stare against the people inside the interrogation room. "I knew that the assistant would eventually bring me to where you're hiding, my stupid _son_." Yataro said.

At that point, it was enough for them to identify that it was _Soumei _who possessed Yataro's body once again. "You!" Hiroshi yelled at him. "Let go of Kei!" He ordered at once. "Or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" Soumei-in-Yataro cut him off, as he pulled out something from his pocket and pointed it over Kei's torso. "Hiroshi, after listening to what the _lovely _scientist said, don't you think that your assistant really deserves to _die_?" He asked the wolf-detective as he prodded Kei with his weapon.

Kei cried out softly as he felt it brush over his skin; Hiroshi was motionless as he saw that his friend was being hurt once more. However, Soumei only enjoyed the scene that he beheld with Yataro's eyes. "The police had labeled us _useless_ years back, Hiroshi." He continued to speak. "And now, this Meow-tate drug is being used to threaten our existence in this country. They want us dead, Hiroshi!" Soumei shouted at him. "The police wanted the Secret Doberman dead! And—" Soumei clutched on Kei's neck even tighter, making the teen choke at the absence of air "—this boy will be their tool to wipe us out!"

He heard a clutching sound over the sides as saw that the nearly impenetrable police officer had brought out his gun. He gave him a droll smile. "You know me, Joji's grandson." He said. "Shoot all the hell you want – _no_, I want you to shoot!" He added. "It will be better if you hit this kid with your own gun. You wouldn't kill me, but this boy will die in the end." He said. It instantly deflated Ogino, which made him drop the gun from his hold. "That's right," Soumei said. "Just remember how truly powerless you all are,"

"Now," he spoke once more, "I know you've suffered much, assistant." Soumei now spoke to the boy he held in his arms. "I know the suffering you've experienced and I know how much you long for that suffering to end." He smothered the weapon in his hand over Kei's sides, tracing his skin dangerously. "You know, I can ease out your pain right here, right now. I can help you out from your misery…" He placed his lips closer to his ears. "I can help you so that you wouldn't even _harm_ your boss anymore…" He teased him with his whispers.

Kei considered for one second, before he steeled his will. "No!" He said. "I won't give in! I promised Inaba-san that—"

"_Wrong answer_," Soumei pierced Kei with the weapon, which shut Kei up. Soumei pulled the weapon out and thrust it once more… pulled it out and jabbed it again… Soumei's expression darkened as he continued to give those fatal attacks against the teen's body. All those moment, Kei's eyes were wide open in surprise… and begged Hiroshi to help him. And when Soumei stopped, he let go of the teen.

Kei dropped to his knees, eyes still directed to his boss. He slowly raised his hands to Hiroshi and began to say, "I-Inaba-san… I-I'm so-sorry…" And then Kei finally fell, catalepsy taking him down on the floor, muffling his words and breaths into silence.

Hiroshi watched the whole scene with him unable to do anything to save his friend. He only watched as Kei pleaded for his help, he only watched as his assistant felt the agony once more. And he only watched as Kei fell down in weakness and pain. It was the final straw.

Hiroshi yelled out and transformed.

And rushed towards Soumei.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Even Ogino received some wounds of his own after he tried to calm Hiroshi down. But the wolf-detective was too fed up with wrath and rage, and just attacked anyone near him. The one who ended up with the gravest of scars was Yataro himself, who, in the end, was just a vessel which Soumei's soul controlled. After he realized that Soumei had left Yataro's body, Ogino tried his best to prevent Hiroshi from attacking him again. But it proved to be that even Hiroshi himself was out of his sentience.

Even though it was difficult, Ogino managed to stop Hiroshi. He took advantage of when Hiroshi seemingly clutched over his neck, as if something so painful coursed through his body. Hiroshi lurched as he endured the agony that suddenly descended over him; Ogino quickly acted and took Hiroshi's consciousness. With the wolf-detective knocked out, his power receded back inside his body, transforming back into his usual self and appearance. Ogino only looked at Hiroshi with sad and tired eyes, before he turned to see how Yataro had faired.

The other male bled all throughout his body. Noah was already in his side, doing her best to stop the wounds from spewing out those crimson liquid. And as she checked up on Yataro, Noah was surprise-stricken when she uncurled Yataro's fingers, which held the weapon Soumei used to hurt Kei. She stared at it as if it was more important than the almost dying male in front of her. She snatched it from his hands. "_Megane_," Noah called, shaking the male by his shoulder. Yataro's eyes flickered open, revealing his golden irises once more. Yataro quickly looked at where Kei was.

"_Megane_," she said once more. "You… You're intending to save the assistant," she stated, not in question but just as what she observed and realized. Yataro weakly looked at her and used all of his strength to give a simple nod. His eyes dropped once more to Kei. "All along, you are just trying to help the assistant." Noah's eyes welled with tears as she looked at the weapon now in her hand. "All these times, you still hoped that the assistant can be saved… You… You didn't even tell me that you hid _it_…" She said as she looked at Ogino, her eyes throwing out her tears.

"It's not a weapon," she told him. She finally revealed it as a familiar-looking _medical _item – a syringe. "It's the _antidote_ for Meow-tate,"

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

Why do I have to write scenes wherein my favorite characters kept on being hurt?

Well, my friend, **Nillum Richner**, asked me that question too. By the way, Nillum's got my thanks for helping me write this chapter update. To tell you honestly, I was playing Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 when I typed this chapter, so I got a little wild in the end. :P

Thanks for reading! Have a good day!

******Warning**: This is a **__****serious** Cuticle Detective fic, so, if you don't like serious stories, I advise to you turn back and read some other Cuticle Detective fics.


End file.
